


Love Letters

by Chatlote



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of those like, Fluff, I will update these more as I go, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), They are just so confused, Training, confused feelings, just a lot of Fluff really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 38,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatlote/pseuds/Chatlote
Summary: Every time Lance feels like confessing to Keith, he writes a letter with his feelings.After four months of pent up feelings and a desk with over thirty letters scattered on it’s surface, he still hasn’t given any of them to Keith.After being sent out on a mission on his own, he comes back to a significantly cleaner room.“Welcome back Lance! ” Coran exclaims right next to his ear, making him jump. “Oh I saw all those letters you had addressed to Keith, saved you the trouble and gave them to him in your stead! You welcome!”“Oh no.”





	1. The Letters Are Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this on AO3 too.  
> Warning: Updates will be frequent but PRETTY SHORT, this is mostly because I don't want this fic to be stressing me out and I find this type of schedule relaxing compared to trying to reach the 5k word count  
> Double warning: I have no idea where the plot is going yet, like if someone says 'Can't wait to see how this ends!' My reaction will just be 'Me too buddy'
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you enjoy, and take this leap of faith of trusting me. This is my own love letter to every person who encouraged me on my tumblr, this is for all of those who wanted more of this silly story, this is my personal thanks to the sweet people on this fandom.

Keith isn’t sure how to react to the several neatly arranged letters on his room floor.

He had come to his room with the idea of taking a nap while Lance was out on his mission, considering Allura had banned him from being in the Bridge because of all his pacing around.

Lance was more than capable of handling himself, Keith knew that perfectly well. He just couldn’t keep himself from worrying. 

He grabs a letter carefully, taking it as a chance of thinking about something else. He immediately recognizes the handwriting.

 

_ Hey Keith, _

_ I love you _

 

“Uh?” He blinks reading the sentence again, not understanding it, he keeps reading waiting for an explanation.

 

_ There I said it, well technically I wrote it, again. _

_ But maybe this is the one time I will actually give it to you! _

_ Most likely not. _

_ Anyway, I couldn’t get the idea of telling you out of my head the entire day again so I guess I decided to add another letter to the pile. _

_ Sometimes I think that if one day we really end up together, after I confess in some proper way, I could show you some of these and we would laugh at how stupid I am for writing them. _

_ Right, if I ever confess, and you actually like me back of course. Today I thought that maybe you do, but I think it’s just wishful thinking.  _

_ Damn this is the weirdest letter I’ve written so far, for sure not giving you this one _

_ … still love you though.  _

_ -Lance _

 

Keith grabs another letter, it’s a way longer one, it goes on about how Lance felt one time they shared a night talk and how much it meant to him. He grabs another one, it speaks about how amazing Keith was in a battle. Another, things they could be and do on Earth together. Another, I love you’s written several times, each one complimenting something different about him. Another, a poem. Another, another, another.

Keith loses track of time. 

And suddenly a voice echoes through his room. “Please don’t tell me you read all of those.” Keith looks at the open door and sees Lance standing there.

 


	2. You Want Them Back

His hand instinctively clenches the letter he had been reading. The emotions in this one were so… different from the previous ones. 

I don’t mind if you don’t like me back, it will hurt sure but if I give you this letter it’s because I just couldn’t handle not telling you, I am sorry if it’s weird. I’m sure these feelings will go away eventually if it’s what you want.

He felt his heart tighten when he read this paragraph, and had been staring at it, trying to figure out his own feelings before Lance called out, he doesn’t know what to say.

“I-”  Keith words fail him, he isn’t sure what’s the right thing to do. “Lance, I am sorry-”

“What for?” Lance interrupts, there is a curious tone in his voice.

“I shouldn’t have read-”

He is interrupted again. “It’s my fault for leaving my room such a mess, Coran thought-… never mind, I will just take them back.” He crosses the room and grabs a pile that Keith hasn’t even touched yet.

He raises his arm in their direction, stopping Lance. Keith wants to read them as well, but he can’t say that. “Don’t you… want to talk about it?” 

Lance blinks, finally truly meeting Keith eyes since he walked into the room. “Do you?”

“Yes-” Keith says without thinking, then he frowns realizing he has no idea how he feels about anything that he just read. “No?”

Lance chuckles, he sounds sad. “Okay then.” He raises his hand and places it on Keith's shoulder, patting him twice.

Without another word, he gathers the rest of the letters, his movements more robotic than usual, and it’s obvious he isn’t really paying attention to his surroundings so Keith takes the opportunity to hide the few letters next to him.

Eventually, Lance finishes gathering the ones he can see. “Lance.” He calls out. “I liked reading them- the letters”

There is a short silence before Lance smiles in reply. “Thanks.”

The door opens, Lance leaves, and it closes.

And Keith facepalms. “What do you mean you liked reading them?!” He asks the ceiling. 

He wants to scream or hit something, or both at the same time. And he would if the training room wasn’t currently closed for Coran’s ‘spring cleaning’.

He stares at the few letters that he hid from Lance. “Why did I even do that?”

Then he looks at the stationary he never used that every Paladin got a while back, it was originally only one for Pidge to work on her room but eventually, they all got one. He assumes Lance wrote the letters in his. 

Getting up, he grabs a piece of alien paper and the alien pencil. Wondering if he could write like Lance if it would help him figure out what just happened.

He sits and sighs. “Only one way to find out.”

* * *

 

As soon as Lance is outside of Keith’s room he goes straight for his own room while mumbling to himself. “What did he mean he liked reading them?!” He asks frustrated at the letters in his arms.

In reply, he hears Coran say from another room. “Must be because you have lovely writing!”

Lance doubts that, but he doesn’t have any better guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still one more chapter will be uploaded today, as mentioned previously it's already out of my tumblr: https://softklanceday.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again for all the comments and support, I love you.


	3. But I Stole A Few

Lance wakes up exhausted, and he only knows he slept because of a weird dream-like memory of Keith dressed in a clown costume, and to the best of his efforts, he can’t seem to fall back asleep either.

So giving up, he gets out of bed…and trips as soon as he tries to take a step forward.

A letter makes his feet slide off the ground like a banana, and he graciously falls on top of even more letters. “What a great way to start the day.” He grumbles.

Lance stares at the letters and remembers the night before as he grabs the one that made him trip. He barely remembers what some of them said and feared what Keith could have seen. He skims through a random passage.

 

_You know on Earth we could even share an apartment and get another pet to be friends with Cosmo! I wonder if he’s going to like earth animals though, I wanted to have a cat as well one day, are you a cat person?_

_Also! If we shared an apartment I could teach you the family recipes I told you about the other day, you said you wanted to try them and trust me they are just as good as Hunk’s cooking. (if not better, not tell Hunk.)_

 

He wants to cry or scream from embarrassment, and the only thing stopping him was the fear of waking someone up by accident. So he pushes away those feelings, hoping and praying that Keith didn’t read this letter.

Seeing the mess of his room, he sighs and decides to just distract himself by organizing them. The cheesy part of him thought it would be sweet to go back to read the first ones, especially if Keith was with him. Which is why all of the letters have small numbers on the corner and it makes his current job rather nice to keep himself distracted.

But as he goes on and on, he realizes one problem.

There are letters missing.

* * *

 

Keith forgot to sleep.

Or to be more specific, he didn’t notice time passing at all. So when his personal alarm went off, he jumped from his stationary. (The alarm clocks were another Coran and Pidge invention trying to combine Earth and Altean culture.)

Technically, he can still go to sleep, since his alarm is set earlier than the others because he liked morning training; but he doesn’t really feel tired. Actually, he just feels frustrated.

The alarm was just an annoying reminder that meant he had been trying to write a proper letter for hours and still had nothing that made sense.

Looking around himself, he sees over twenty crumbled papers, and the stack of still clean alien paper incredibly thin. He stares at the one he was in the middle of writing.

 

_Hey Lance, I don’t know why I am writing this letter, I don’t even know what I have to say, or write, I haven’t really done this before_

_I wanted to write something like you, a reply I think? I wanted to say, I like y_

 

Keith frowns at the letter. Does he like Lance? He still doesn’t have the slightest clue, even after what apparently had been hours of thinking.

He doesn’t think about romance a lot, but he does think about Lance a lot.

It feels nice being next to Lance, he feels safe, it’s also fun being around him. Their banters are amusing sometimes, he also doesn’t want to see him being hurt, the time Lance was in the healing pod Keith was-

He crumbles this letter as well, frustrated. He needs to clear his thoughts for a while.

So Keith decides to go for the usual. Get up and go train.

But as soon as his room door opens and he steps forward he immediately crashes against someone.

Someone dressed in an over-sized jacket that he very well recognizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you receive notifications when I update the previous chapters, if so, I am sorry for the spam ;;  
> And as promised the third chapter for today, from here on out it will be one per day / or something similar, some days I might skip cause university.  
> Thank you for reading and all the Kudos/Comments!!!


	4. I'm Not Ready

“Sorry,” Lance says as soon as he feels himself crash against something. “I wasn’t seeing where- oh, hey man.” He realizes, at that moment, he had just gone against Keith. 

This really isn’t his morning.

“Why are you awake?” Keith asks with a frown. “Shouldn’t you be resting after your mission?”

Lance blinks, surprised by the question, then he starts laughing; he isn’t sure why maybe because this feels so… so Keith. He isn’t being awkward about the letters, which is all Lance could wish for. “Was hungry, skipped dinner by accident.”

“Lance you have to keep yourself well fed if there was an attack right now and you had to go into battle starving-”

He interrupts Keith, still grinning. “Yeah yeah I know, you’re sounding like Shiro last time I skipped a meal. Is this a side effect from being team leader?”

“I would’ve said that even if I wasn’t team leader, Lance.” Keith replies more seriously than Lance expected. 

“I uh…” Keith goes weirdly silent.

Lance squints, suspicious. “Yeah?”

“Forgot what I was going to say.”

“You can tell me when you remember.” Lance replies. “So what about you, why are you up early?” 

“Uh…” Keith raises his hand to scratch the back of his neck. Lance stares in surprise, he remembers Keith’s nervous habits fairly well, this isn’t one of them, this is one of Lance’s. “Morning training.” Keith finally replies, avoiding his eyes. 

Lance tries his best to not overthink this, everything was fine so far, they were talking normally. But Lance has to make at least one question about the elephant in the room. “About yesterday…” He sees Keith freeze, he gulps. “Did I forget any letters by accident?”

Keith replies quicker than Lance expected, immediately turning his gaze back to him “I didn’t see any.”

Lance frowns, he is about 90% sure that Keith is lying, but has no idea why is it because it’s the awkward topic of the letters? He decides he might as well change the conversation to something else for now.

He really doesn’t want things to be weird between them. 

“So you’re going to eat breakfast with me.” He says casually as he starts walking.

“What?” Keith asks and he follows him.

“You aren’t going to train on an empty stomach, are you? That isn’t a good man.”

“Oh…” Keith seems to think for a few seconds. “Guess you’re right.”

“And maybe… I will join you in the training room after.”

From the corner of his eye he sees Keith stop in his tracks, Lance grins.“ Wait, really?”

“You invited me a while ago didn’t you?”

Keith mirrors his grin, it reminds Lance of his nephew in a candy store. “You won’t back out right?”

“Nope, you gotta teach me those cool samurai sword fighting moves of yours,” Lance says, as he does a few chopping gestures. 

“I don’t really think I’m anything like a samurai, I don’t know anything about their fighting style.” 

Lance chuckles. “It’s just an expression, samurais are cool, you’re cool. It works.” If it was any other day, he would be embarrassed of complimenting Keith so honestly, but at this point, he felt like Keith probably had read way more embarrassing things the day before.

“Then I guess you will be a samurai in no time,” Keith mentions deep in thought.

“Wa- wait, did you just call me cool?” 

“Don’t remember,” Keith says looking elsewhere, making Lance unable to see his face.

Lance is overjoyed. “I certainly do. Don’t worry, this cool samurai sharpshooter will be the best student you can imagine! I shall slay all the enemies before us, no matter the distance. Too far? Bam! They are out! Too close? Slice! Never heard of them! That’s how cool I am.”

At his side he sees Keith shoulders shaking as he tries to keep himself from laughing, and Lance thinks that this is fine. 

No matter what Keith read in the letters.

They were going to be fine.

Even if a small voice on his brain keeps trying to convince him otherwise.

* * *

 

Keith made a mental note of something he would write when he got back to his room.

_ Sometimes I tease you and give you compliments without really thinking about it, I don’t know how or why. But then you look at me shocked and I see your smile widen and you get all excited and start rambling, you look sort of cute? I don’t know if that’s the right word, but I really like seeing you like that, if I compliment you more will you be happy or will it just be weird? _

_ I also realized you call me cool a lot, I wonder what you mean by that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter. Don't got much to say except hope you enjoyed, a bunch of awkwardness and confusing feelings.


	5. To Understand How I Feel

Keith is still debating whether lying about not having letters was a bad decision or a terrible decision.

He is doing fairly well, all things considered.

The conversation flows naturally, and there aren’t too many awkward pauses. 

There were just two problems; Keith is being too aware of everything. For example, he just noticed that the pitch of Lance's voice changes slightly when he chuckles, and also decided he likes that sound. He wonders if that’s weird.

And no matter what, he kept thinking back on the letters, whether it was things he could write or things he had read. As they had breakfast all he could think about was the one letter where Lance mentioned them cooking together.

Lance talking about Earth food didn’t help either. “I miss my mom’s breakfast so much every time I have to eat another breakfast of alien fruit.”

“What are they like?”

“Well, she makes a lot of different ones but my favorite is the pancakes without a doubt.”

Keith smiles. “I remember eating those with my dad, he would let me flip them but I was awful at it.”

“Oh man, me too.I once got one stuck in the ceiling.” Lance says with a grin. “Cool how there are apparently some things we have in common when we were kids.”

Keith didn’t know why but this thought made him really happy. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Once they finished cleaning up, they went straight for the training room. As soon as Keith stepped inside he could feel himself become more awake with excitement. 

“Hey what if we fight the gladiator?” Lance suggests.

Keith hums in thought. “Maximum difficulty?”

Lance staggers at the suggestion. “M- you think we can beat it?”

“Where is the confidence that you were talking about cool samurai?” He replies with a sly grin, he had been looking forward to training with someone for too long to hold back.

Lance rolls his eyes, trying to look tough. “I mean, of course I know we can, I’m just wondering if you’ll slow me down.”

With both of them agreeing, Keith starts telling the training room to summon the Gladiator.

Meanwhile, Lance heads over to a corner and places his jacket down, taking out his bayard from an inner pocket he sewed himself.

Keith remembers the day Lance made it pretty well.

They had all agreed it was a good idea to have their bayards with them at all times in case of emergency, including when they were in casual wear. 

Lance decided to make a hidden pocket in his jacket for his, and Keith was being scolded for not resting enough by Allura and Shiro. So by coincidence, they ended up spending the day together.

At the start Keith tried to sleep on the living room couch, but eventually gave up and decided to watch Lance sew instead, it was weirdly mesmerizing. He also remembers laughing with Lance at bad tailoring puns. 

Keith liked that day, he wonders if Lance wrote-

“Keith? Buddy, you there?” Lance words call him back to the present. “Gonna take out your bayard before the Gladiator is out or do you wanna to get your ass kicked?”

“Uh, yeah.” Keith fumbles with his belt, detaching his bayard from it and forming his sword.

Lance grins at him and imitates, it was still weird to Keith seeing him with a sword bayard, but at the same time, it suited him.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it? Fighting this thing together?” Lance says as he gets on a fighting stance.

Keith does the same. “Hopefully no one will get almost sucked into space this time.”

“Really hope not.”

“Aw, Keith are you worr-”

“He’s coming.” Keith cuts him off, simply because he would rather not lose just because Lance was busy flirting- wait was it flirting?

A punch on his stomach doesn’t let him keep his thoughts wandering.

The fight is harsh, but they still manage to win by working together. 

Every time the Gladiator tries to dodge, one of them the other is there to hit its open side. When it wants to hit Keith after an attack, Lance is there with his shield. When he throws Lance away into almost the other side of the room, he manages to switch to the gun quickly and hit it in the back. Everything feels like a complicated dangerous dance, at the tune of clashing swords. 

Keith can’t stop grinning, even as a slash grazes his ear, he thinks it might be bleeding.

Needless to say, they win, and he hates to admit it but they might have even set a record time on their first try.

“So we are awesome,” Lance says with a wide smile, gasping for breath.

“Guess so.” 

“So what’s next?” He asks, wiping away sweat on his forehead.

Keith grins at the question. “Next, you fight me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I should stop writing these chapters at midnight.  
> Feedback is appreciated and loved <3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. To Understand You

Keith places himself in front of Lance, staring at the sword in his hands.

“I could tell you can handle the sword well, but when we’re fighting together my eyes are always more focused on the enemies than on you.” He explains, raising his own sword and taking a stance. “So to properly give you hints and teach you, I need to fight you first.”

“Do I even have a chance?”

“Afraid?” Keith asks surprised, he thought Lance was going to like the idea.

“I hate to admit it, but a little.” Lance scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. “You have way more experience at this than me and we’re not wearing armor.”

Keith smiles, trying to reassure him. “I am not going to hurt you, I promise.”

“I… I trust you.” He replies, placing both his hands around the sword. “But what if I hit you by accident?”

He grins, trying to look confident. “I want to see you try.”

“Ok, fine mullet boy, if you are so confident let’s go.” Lance tightens his grip and takes his stance.

“Good.” Keith raises his sword slightly, taking a defensive stance. “Now try to attack me.”

And so Lance dashes forward, attacking over and over again. The movements are predictable and slow but were still pretty good, if it was against the Empire drones they would have been clean slices.

However, unfortunately for Lance, they fight a lot more than drones. That and Keith swears that he saw Lance doing better attacks earlier.

He jumps back, dodging another attack, and comes to a conclusion. “You’re holding back.”

Lance lowers the sword, and only then does Keith see his expression, it isn’t the same Lance that he had fought the Gladiator with, it’s the same Lance that comes to him when he feels insecure. “I’ve never fought anything-… alive with a sword. I mean, I have destroyed some drones but, this…”

Keith realizes the problem. Fighting people up close was something very personal, you could feel the impact of each strike, you could hear the other person grunt in pain, you could see the fear in their eyes, Keith knew it all too well. “It’s scary, right? Being this close..”

“Yeah, like, I can just… feel and see everything too well.” He lowers his sword and raises one hand that is shaking slightly. “I remember now that my brother once told me that snipers were the most cowardly killers because they didn’t have the guts to stare their victims in the eyes, maybe that’s why my bayard was like that.”

“I suppose that’s true, but it doesn’t make you any less skilled, your abilities are real and there is no shame in not wanting to hurt someone. And if your bayard changed again it’s because you can do this.” Keith explains as he walks to a corner of the room where they store a few training weapons. He preferred the real blade but he was willing to go for to weird mix of plastic and metal these were made of considering the circumstances. “Here, you can use this, you can use as much strength as you want. The worst you will give me is a bruise.” 

Lance stares at the white sword with a blue stripe that Keith hands him. “Wait, so we could have been using these the entire time?”

“Sort of. They’re pretty different from the bayards and your fighting style can change depending on the sword you use and their weight, which is why I would rather use our own.” He says while placing himself ready for another round, the light white sword with a red stripe on his hands. “But so we can officially go all out, they’re pretty good alternatives.”

“Fair enough,” Lance replies as he also prepares himself, he looks more comfortable and confident.

Keith smiles. “Now I’m going on the offense, prepare yourself.”

Their sparring doesn’t last long.

Keith hits Lance several times. Lance manages to guard a few times. Sometimes as Keith backs up he tries to attack back, and even though he only manages to hit Keith one time he has been smirking ever since.

Determined to wipe that smirk off his face, Keith plays dirty and manages to pin Lance to the ground, the sword a few feet away.

“ You cheated,” Lance grumbles

“We never said anything against using other methods of attack.” 

Lance pouts. “You kicked my leg and made me fall, where is the sword fighting in that?”

“You should also know what to do without your sword.” He explains like it’s something obvious. “This has happened to me before, you should be prepared.”

“That’s your own fault then.” Lance points out with a grin.

“You also just fell for it.” Keith counters amused, and Lance grunts in reply. “So, now tell me how you plan to leave this situation.”

Lance hums in thought. “I will ask pretty please?” He says in a mocking tone.

He can’t help but chuckle at that. “You’re ridiculous. Try something else.”

“Maybe I could be ridiculous and distract them until someone from our team can come and help.”

“While that could work, you are currently alone.”

“Okay fine if I-” Lance suddenly pushes his leg to the right and makes Keith almost fall to the side, except he manages to recover. “How are you so strong?” Lance immediately complains. 

Keith only grins in reply, he is enjoying this training session more than he thought. He had finally managed to stop thinking about the letters and got to train with Lance. Maybe this day wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

“Oh!” Lance suddenly exclaims under him. “And what if I give you something in exchange of letting me go?”

“What do you even have in space that you could give me?” He asks curiously.

“There must be something.”

“Like what?” He thinks about their rooms, they don’t have a lot of possessions, “More letters?” And Keith regrets his words as soon as he realizes that he said them out loud.

At that moment he makes another mental note of something he should write down later:

_ I am an idiot. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest chapter so far, purely on accident. Hope you enjoy and feedback is appreaciated!
> 
> (PS: Still haven't replied to last chapter comments but I certainly will later)


	7. But Let's Try Something

Lance doesn’t know how to react to the implication that Keith wants more letters, so… he doesn’t.

Instead, he takes notice that as soon as the words leave Keith’s mouth, he is set back by his own words. Giving Lance the perfect opportunity to swiftly push him off, and switch to being the one to pin Keith down. 

Keith is obviously surprised about the turn of events, Lance takes pride in that. “I win.”

“This wasn’t really about winning or losing, it’s about teaching you battle tactics when using a sword.” Keith tries to explain.

He doesn’t let this take his grin down. “Yeah, sounds something like the loser would say.”

“Let me back up and I will show you who’s the loser here,” Keith says, a glint of his competitive side showing.

He does as told, and they both get back to their stances. The rest of the training goes uneventfully. 

Keith never tries any dirty tricks again (Lance suspects he knows why) and instead focuses on trying his best to actually teach Lance, though he does make Lance fall a few times. He points out movements that make Lance more vulnerable, demonstrates other options, all that not so fun stuff, that Lance still appreciates learning, especially if it’s from Keith.

They leave the training room what feels like an hour later. 

“You’re pretty good at this teaching thing.” He admits.

“It’s all thanks to you, you’re good at listening and learn fast,” Keith replies, no real emotion of a compliment behind his voice, his eyes on the ground.

Lance notices from the corner of his eye, that Keith keeps tapping his index finger on his leg. He usually did that when he was worried about something. Lance first noticed this habit of his when they were in a meeting with an alien leader and Keith was the one representing Voltron. “You okay man?”

Keith staggers a bit. “I- yeah, why you ask?”

“You are worrying about something. Is it the letters thing during training?” Lance took a shot in the dark, hoping he was right. “I mean I already knew you liked reading them. You told me yesterday, didn’t you?”

“Ah.” Keith stares at him in surprise, Lance was right. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

If Lance was more confident he would press the matter of what Keith really meant by that, but he is afraid of the answer. So instead he changes the matter sightly. “Did you never receive a letter before?”

“Not exactly, but my mom and dad both left me letters.”

“Left you letters?” He asks, curiously. 

Keith’s answer is something that Lance probably should have anticipated, “She wrote a made up story about why she had to leave me and dad. Meanwhile, dad wrote a sort of a will in case he ever died in an accident, which is what happened.” 

He immediately regrets ever asking. “Keith I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s okay” Keith replies with a small honest smile. “I told you because I don’t mind.”

They keep walking, another minute in silence. Suddenly, an idea pops up in Lance’s mind, and he jumps excited. “I’m going to change that!”

Keith simply stares at him confused.

“I’m sending you a letter, one that you’re actually meant to read.” Lance explains, pointing a finger at Keith as if accusing him of something.“Oh, and you better reply.”

“Wait what do you-”

At that moment, Lance cuts him off as he notices someone passing by. “Oh, hey Pidgeotto! Slept well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super tired the day I wrote this one cause I hadn't slept, so it turned out super short ;;  
> Sorry and hope you enjoy!!! <3


	8. Something New Yet Familiar

The answer to Lance’s question is obvious in Pidge’s face, Keith thinks.

She sighs tiredly as Lance wraps his arm around her. 

“I spent basically the entire night encrypting the data you got from yesterday mission, so I didn’t really sleep Lance, keep your voice down please.” 

“You gotcha.” He whispers, with a grin, it sounds a bit like he’s mocking her but Keith knows it’s probably an attempt at making Pidge cheer up.

And it seems to work because Keith swears he sees her smiling a bit. “Why do I have to put up with your shenanigans this early?” She looks in his direction. “Keith, you’re hanging out with Lance?”

“Sort of.” He shrugs with a sheepish smile.

“We were having secret samurai training,” Lance tells Pidge in another whisper.

Pidge rolls her eyes and ignores Lance. “Please take him away from me until I manage to get that altean green coffee.”

Lance gasps, pretending to be offended. “Rude, we could keep you company.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” Pidge says, before turning her back on them going for the kitchens, she waves them goodbye. “See ya later, samurais.” 

Lance chuckles and turns back to Keith. “So what’s next on your morning routine as the Leader?”

“Take a shower and go to the Bridge.” He states. 

“That means we’re passing by the bedrooms,” Lance mentions, thinking to himself. “Perfect. Let’s go.”

“You’re coming with me?” He asks, surprised.

“To the Bridge? Yeah.” Lance then turns with a devious grin. “Now if you are asking about the shower…”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’m just surprised you aren’t putting on another face mask and going back to sleep right after the training.”

“Well, that’s a tempting idea now that you mention it.”

They both break their grins and start laughing. “Meet you in front of the bedrooms?”

“You got it.”

* * *

 

As soon as Lance’s bedroom door opens, he goes straight for his stationary.

He grabs a pencil and taps it to his chin for a few seconds, thinking over how he really wants to do this before committing to putting lines on the paper.

A few seconds later he starts. He has places to be, after all, so he might as well go for it.

 

_ Heya Keith,  _

_ I said I was going to write you a letter so here it is! I had a pen pal once when I was in middle school, this brings back memories.  _

_ By the way, I had a lot of fun at the sparring thing, we should do it again sometime, (even if I complain out loud, don’t trust that Lance he’s just feeling lazy) _

_ Though we should also do something not saving the universe related, like when we made up that game with colors together to pass the time, remember? (and shut up I know you won) _

_ I was thinking we can also play sort of 20 questions at the end of each letter so here goes the first one: What is your favorite color? (Is it red?) _

_ You better reply! _

_ The coolest newest samurai in town, Lance _

 

Lance reads over the letter one more time, deciding it’s good enough and he should just fold it before he overthinks this decision.

Anyway, it’s time to shower and meet up with Keith.

* * *

 

Keith meets up with Lance outside their bedrooms as promised, who happens to be carrying… a letter. 

He immediately freezes, unsure how to react to this. Should he look away? Except Lance is extending the letter this way as if asking him to take it. Wait, did Lance want a reply about his feelings? He should just come forward and say he doesn’t know how he feels yet, right?

“Will you take it already?” The tone in Lance's voice sounds slightly annoyed but he is smiling widely.

“Lance about the letters I have to tell you-”

“This is uh- not about that.” Lance smile falters a bit, but not much. “It’s just a letter you are meant to read as I said earlier.” When Keith still doesn’t know whether he should move or not, Lance pushes the letter against his chest. “Trust me okay?”

“Okay.” 

“You can leave it in your room and read it at night or something, we have business to attend to now.”

Keith nods slowly, as he sees Lance turning the back on him and walking in the direction of the Bridge. 

Slowly, he stares down at the letter on his hands and feels his heart beat louder.

He wants to read it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally meant to be uploaded yesterday but I fell asleep MY BAD, in return you get yesterday chapter and today chapter (in a few hours)  
> Hope you enjoy! Comments appreciated!


	9. These two things you gave me

It’s nice having someone help out with the most mundane tasks that came with being the ‘Leader’. (Shiro had been officially banned from helping out because he kept overworking.)

Lance is a big help. Especially with how tired Keith is from not sleeping. He points out what he forgets or the small mistakes he does. His input is also surprisingly useful. In just a few hours he’d been in the Bridge, he’d already come up with an idea of how they could make check the scanner’s logs easier with Pidge’s help. 

So honestly he wouldn’t mind if Lance tagged along every day that isn’t today.

Today, the day he is carrying around a letter he got before lunch on his belt (instead of leaving it in the room) and wants nothing but an opportunity to read it.

He has no idea what even it is about. Is it another confession letter? Or is it a letter explaining the confession letters?

Keith’s hand twitches, craving to move towards the letter. He resists by clenching his hand into a fist.

It startles him when Lance speaks up at that very moment as well.“Do you want to go take a nap?” 

“Uh? Why?”

“Well, you keep yawning ever since after the training this morning.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t noticed.

“You should go, if anything comes up I will make sure to let you know.” “Don’t wanna be tired in case of an emergency right?”

“Yeah, guess so,” Keith replies, already feeling way more awake, just thinking of how he had just been given the perfect opportunity to go read the letter. Though, he still had to just make sure that everything was left organized.  “Hunk wanted to run an experiment with his bayard today, will you watch over that and tell me how it goes?”

“You got it.” Lance grins. Keith realizes he really likes seeing him grin because he can’t help but grin back.

He has to look away so that he can stop himself from going too deep into this line of thought. 

It proves difficult to not sprint towards his room as soon as he is out of the Bridge.

* * *

 

Keith doesn’t even look at his bed when he walks into the room, he was very much awake at the moment.

He starts unfolding the letter and reading.

Immediately he realizes that no, this isn’t another confession, in fact, it’s not related to Lance feelings towards Keith at all.

And that isn’t a bad thing it just… felt different? Weird? Disappointing? He quickly shakes his head, no that isn’t it. Is it? 

He stares at the confession letters that he ‘stole’, maybe they would help him understand what he was feeling?

Carefully he grabs and unfolds one. Keith realizes he hadn’t read this one yet.

 

_Hello Keithy-Keith,_

 

He chuckles, remembering the day Lance gave him that nickname after he had accidentally called him Lancey after waking up from an unplanned nap in one of the seats on the Bridge.

 

_ I wonder if you realize how much you mean to me, okay probably you don’t consider you don’t know I am pretty deep in love with you (that still feels weird to write, though it makes me want to tell you out loud) _

_ Anyway, what I mean is just you make me really happy, my day becomes better just by being next to you (though I avoid doing it too often because I don’t want to annoy you, if it doesn’t can you tell me?)  _

_ To be honest, I was having a pretty bad week, haven’t been able to sleep much, nightmares and all that jazz. But then you, Mister ‘will make Lance day better just by giving him one dumb nickname’ and fix the entire week. How dare you have such power over my shitty mood?!… Thank you though _

_ I love you, like, so much, what the hell, and if I spent the rest of eternity with you, (that’s cheesy Lance, you would say) but I think I would be happy, and I hope you would be happy too, _

_ Lancey Lance _

 

When he finished reading, Keith realizes he had been smiling.

He stares at the other letter, reading it again, and he thinks that he likes it just as much, both letters are Lance’s words without a doubt.

But this new one had the bonus that it was giving him a chance of talking to Lance more.

A chance to maybe say things he doesn’t have the guts to say in the face.

So he grabs a pencil, inhales and exhales slowly.

And starts writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop! The extra chapter for today as promised!! I love writing Lance love letters so much like I try to make them feel as cheesy but at the same time organic/real as possible. I hope you enjoy them as well!


	10. Raising Questions And Answers

At some point Keith ends up writing two letters instead of one.  
Well, one of them was more of a list of things he wanted to ask Lance one day when the opportunity rises.

 _How do you write letters? (it’s so complicated and you make yours are so nice)_  
How do I know if I like you back?  
Like how did you know you like me?  
Do you still like me? (is that why you don’t need a reply?)

He spends quite a while looking at this one, he has no idea how long it’s been since Lance wrote the letters. He shakes this feeling away, simply adding another question.

_When was the last time you wrote a letter about liking me?  
And seriously how do you write your letters so, so Lance?_

Meanwhile, the other letter has also been going, slowly and on his third attempt, but going.

 _Hey Lance,_  
I’ve never wrote to someone before, and I don’t know exactly how to do this, sorry.   
I’ll make sure to take note of that lazy Lance part and see if I drag you into another sparring session, you still need to learn what to do when-

Keith stops himself before writing ‘pinned down’ the earlier incident coming to mind.

- _an enemy takes away your sword, maybe some no weapons training would be helpful, probably for all of us._

Was this being too leader-ish? He really doesn’t know.

 _I remember that game, it was fun. I still don’t believe you were right about blue lava, you probably gave Pidge something in return to agreeing with you. Glad you still remember who won in the end though._  
We could make up another game or go to the pool sometime, though I still need to speak with Allura about the problem.  
I’ve never thought much about a favorite color, I like black and white but I don’t know if those count? If not, then red or purple (not the galra purple though). You mentioned you liked blue sometime ago right?  
Do I get to ask a question now? If so, when did you start writing letters?

He only reads through the letter once, making sure that he doesn’t mention the other letters, or anything embarrassing in general. Then he signs it, mirroring Lance’s signature.

_The oldest samurai in town, Keith_

And so he leaves it, getting up and going to his bed, with intention of finally taking the nap he promised.   
Keith falls asleep faster than he has the entire past week.

Lance half walks half jumps his way to Keith’s room, feeling pretty happy with the current day, if he takes out all the moments where he is over thinking the idea of Keith rejecting him or just being nice to him now because he wants to be polite.   
Either way, now he also gets to wake up Keith for dinner, which sounds so domestic it makes him want to write another letter. Though he tells himself he should stop that since Keith didn’t like him back, or did he? Lance couldn’t tell and was too afraid to ask.  
He could’ve had an answer earlier but he freaked out and stopped Keith. Maybe another day Keith would tell him.  
Lance knocks on the door, and at the same time he raises his voice. “It’s Lance, and no there isn’t an attack.” He says remembering that Keith wakes up very alarmed if he is not reassured that they are safe. Makes sense since they’re living in the middle of war.

A very sleepy Keith appears in front of him a few secs later, meaning Keith heard him. “Good morning, ready to eat dinner?” Lance says as Keith rubs his face, trying to wake up.  
Lance notices that behind Keith there are several crumbled papers on the ground, and he knows they weren’t there the day before. Though he knows it wouldn’t make sense, he feels his heart tighten, wondering if those are his missing letters and the reason Keith lied.  
“Already dinner time?”  Keith mumbles, bringing Lance back to reality.  
“Yeap!” Lance replies, more excited than he currently feels.  
“I slept more than I planned.” He says with a frown. “Give me just a second, I’m going to grab the thing.”  
Lance curiously follows Keith with his eyes. Seeing him go for the stationary and grab something.

He comes back to Lance. “The reply… to the-” Keith pushes it in his direction. “I don’t know how else I am supposed to give it to you.”  
At that moment it clicks, the crumbled papers are attempts of the pen pal reply! Lance grins, thinking that Keith was putting this much effort into it.  
“Weren’t you supposed to go sleep?” Lance asks, still unable to contain his grin.  
Keith immediately looks more awake. “I-uh.” He staggers, he looked like his nephew when he caught him on a lie. “Well I couldn’t-… I wasn’t able to fall asleep so I tried to… I mean I wrote this while I couldn’t fall asleep, but then I did!”  
“Well, I look forward to reading it.” It wasn’t lie in the least.  
Actually if he could skip dinner to go read, he would.  
But on the other hand dinner meant time with Keith so it wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith managed to write a reply AND sleep.  
> Still unsure how he feels but trying his best.  
> Thank you for all comments so far <3


	11. (Special) The First Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter and it's not the next update, it's a special chapter of one of Lance letters, the very first one.  
> I wrote it when I was feeling a bit down, so warning it might be a bit sad.  
> Nevertheless I hope you enjoy!

_ Hey Keith,  _

_ I love you _

_ I wanted to tell you in person, or actually, I don’t? I’m afraid you’ll push me away if I tell you. So I’m writing this instead so that I can explain everything without me or you freaking out.  _

_ Will probably make it easier for both of us. _

_ I don’t care if you don’t like me back, I mean, it would be GREAT if you did, of course. But I don’t expect you to.  _

_ Well sometimes I do think you might, or I actually do want you do like me back because it would give me an excuse to always be by your side, to be there to laugh with you, and also see you be happy. And maybe be the reason as to why you would be happy.  _

_ Every time I’m the reason you laugh, you make my day. It means a lot to be able to bring joy to the person I love. Also because you laugh like a dork and it’s amazing to see it coming from such a cool person. _

_ But in the end what I really want is for you to be happy, and I guess this makes the point of this letter a bit controversial because it might not make you happy at all, and I am sorry. I think the point is just so I can understand if I should have… expectations / hope ?  _

_ I suppose it’s a little hypocritical of me, wanting you to be happy and at the same time becoming the reason for why you could be sad or angry or frustrated. I am sorry. _

_ You don’t have to reply if you don’t want to, _

_ Lance _

_ Ps: I am now realizing this might be too serious for a confession, so maybe I will never give you this, maybe I will try again, who knows. _


	12. And Suffocating With Feelings

Dinner is fun.

Lance gets to deliver the message that came from Krolia (and Cosmo) to Keith.

He listens to it with full attention, absorbing every detail. Lance can’t help but smile because he’s so happy Keith got to find Krolia, his mother, in the middle of this awful war.

It seems like it’s the only good thing to come out of this war (if he doesn’t count going from crush to falling in love with Keith).

Oh and Cosmo! The best furry friend, who Lance loves hanging out with. 

He lets Lance cuddle him for an hour when he needs it. Once, he even fell asleep on top of the space wolf and stayed there the entire time, even though he can just teleport away.

After that message, Lance tells Keith about the Hunk experiment, which ended with a slightly damaged wall from the overcharged blast of his Bayard. But overall it was a successful experiment, considering said blast might come in handy.

And during all this, Lance manages to only be a little self-aware of the letter in his pocket, instead of thinking about it all the time. (Thanks to focusing his attention on Keith instead and their conversation)

Though sometimes he’d sneak his hands into his pockets, making sure it was still there and he didn’t dream it.

One time he even catches Keith staring at the pocket of the letter. Their eyes met and Keith immediately looked away. Lance grins, letting himself believe this was Keith’s version of being flustered. 

Which only makes him want to read it more.

So as soon dinner is finished, while Keith stays behind to re-check the events of the experiment, Lance sneaks away to his room.

It’s proven difficult keeping himself from sprinting.

He can feel the heartbeat in his ears as he slowly unfolds the letter.

He hasn’t been this excited since the time he found out he had made it to the Garrison (he would have said flying blue, but it was a reminder of leaving earth and his family behind to join the war).

Either way, he now has the unfolded letter in his hands and he can’t pass over the very first line (the one where Keith mentions it’s his first letter) without feeling like he needs to scream. 

Keith’s first letter is for him! 

He falls on top of the pillow, a giant grin on his face that makes his cheeks hurt.

The only reason he gets back up so quickly is that he needs to read the rest. He brings the pillow with him though, hugging it between his arms. Just in case he needs to hide himself from the world again.

With his free hand, he slaps himself gently. “Come on Lance, don’t let this get to your head.”

And so he keeps reading.

And surely he does feel like screaming/giggling several more times in the next few minutes. He hugs his pillow closer.

This letter is simply too much for his poor heart. 

He is considering if he can somehow frame this letter and put it beside his bed.

It gives him a new side of Keith he didn’t know about, that he loves just as much as all the other sides.

The bit of shyness and carefulness in his words, along with the cautious effort that was put into each word that Lance knows through all the crumbled papers he saw.

But this letter is still definitely from Keith, the underline competitiveness, the little sass and teasing every so often, the childish curiosity, the uncertainty mixed with confidence, everything in this letter was… Keith.

Lance feels like he is falling in love all over again.

“Curse you and your awkwardness but also bless you for your…” Lance had too many compliments to list out loud, he gets stuck, so he just falls back onto the pillow and mumbles. “your… everything.”

He grabs the pillow even tighter, he almost feels sorry for it. He frowns at the letter. “I hate you.” He lies. “How dare you make me so happy?”

Lance lowers the letter and notices his love letters on the ground. “God damn it I want to write another one.”

He sighs as he gets up from his spot on the bed, leaving the poor pillow behind.

Sitting at the stationary he stretches his arms.

“Well if I am writing two letters I better get to work.” He is still grinning.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, already back to his room, Keith is also writing.

But this time it’s a letter that Lance isn’t meant to read.

 

_ I think I understood something during dinner. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter to write that made me happy and I hope it makes you happy too.


	13. That I Try To Understand

Keith sighs, re-reading the sentence he just wrote.

_ I think I understood something during dinner. _

It isn’t a lie in the least, he did realize something, he just isn’t sure how to… phrase it? Everything is still just so confusing to him, but he keeps writing, trying to figure out his feelings as he goes.

_ I think I like you, Lance. _

There, he wrote it. He can’t bring himself to write the word love, it feels too… real and definitive. And he is still too unsure about many things.

 

_ I don’t know if this is the same type of like that you wrote on all those letters. I know I like what’s written in them. I don’t know if that sounds weird, sorry. _

_ But I felt like I related to the letters during dinner. I was happy.  When you were telling me about your day, it was fun. I imagined if you told me about your day every day. It would be nice. Because I feel at ease when you talk. _

_ Like the one mission where you kept speaking to me after I got injured, I even forgot the pain for a while after that awful pun you made. _

_ But I also know that when I think you’re avoiding me or going to leave me like … _

 

Keith isn’t able to finish the sentence.

 

_ It hurts. That’s why sometimes I feel the need to push myself away from you before I get too attached. I guess I never told you that was part of why I joined Blade of Marmora. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ In the end, I might have even liked you before all this, but I still don’t know if this is the right… feeling? _

_ I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t know much about love, all I thought about before was survival, even on Earth. _

_ Maybe you don’t even like me anymore. Maybe if I tell you how I feel, if you read this letter, you won’t like me anymore. _

 

Keith bites his lip, he feels like his chest hurts at the idea of Lance not liking him anymore. He gets frustrated, as he feels like he might start crying but he refuses to let the tears come.

Instead, he focuses on finishing the letter, though he doesn’t have any intentions of delivering it anymore. Keith imagined this is how Lance felt when he wrote all the other letters.

 

_ Can you help me understand? _

_ Keith _

* * *

 

With the excitement and happiness, Lance got from reading Keith’s first reply, he couldn’t help himself by starting with the love letter.

He knew if he replied to the letter first it would most likely end up way too cheesy and he wants the whole pen pal deal to be casual and without problems.

 

_ Keith!!!! _

_ (Also quick reminder to self to never give Keith this letter or he will think you’re weird if he doesn’t already) _

_ Did you know that I love you!!! _

_ Like I mean, of course, you do after all those letters you read, well actually I have no idea how much you read, but still, you probably know. _

_ But god damn it, you manage to make me fall in love with you in different ways basically every day. (Quick thank you to past Lance who decided to start this pen pal thing, you are the best) _

_ And now back to, how-dare-you-being-such-a-KEITH, like in the span of 24 hours you were just !!! I have no words actually, and I might be a little tired to make any sense, but look: _

_ You were super badass and cool this morning, and then when you’re making jokes it’s like, wow, you are a dork, and I love that. _

_ And I have said this thousands of times before but when you laugh it’s just, I am so happy to see you at ease, because it always feels like you have just this giant weight on your shoulders all the time, like you're always afraid of something, and I get that. I am scared myself all the time. _

_ But you deserve to be laughing all the time. _

_ And god damn ok just quick note, you’re also cute. I don’t mean this as a bad thing at all, it’s just. I don’t know how to explain but when I went to wake you up? I felt like I was going to die. Your letter where you are super conscious of every word (once again not a bad thing)? I-was-dying-as-well. _

_ Anyway, long story short, the usual: _

_ I love you. _

_ Every side of you. _

_ Lance _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting used to writing Keith letters he is such a confused awkward boy.  
> Hope you enjoy <3


	14. While You Are Sure

After venting about how much he loves Keith, Lance manages to cool down.

And even though it’s getting quite late he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep without writing the reply, so he just got back into it.

 

_ Hey Keith. _

_ You are doing fine. _

_ Writing letters is easy, you’ll get used to it soon, I promise. _

_ Don’t overthink too much. This is meant to be a fun little bonding exercise, so have fun with it, doodle if you want! _

 

And to demonstrate his point, Lance draws a cartoonish version of himself next to that phrase, doing the victory sign.

 

_ Hand to hand combat sounds like a cool idea! _

_ Veronica, my big sis, used to do taekwondo and I helped her practice… sort of. Almost broke my arm once, but I did learn a few tricks! You’ll probably like meeting her by the way, somehow I think you two would get along. _

_ And yes to the pool! That or we should go back to that alien planet with the beach, I miss swimming. Honestly, we should just combine red and blue’s attacks and flood some room, bam, improved pool. _

_ Favorite color: yeap it is blue, all shades really. It’s comforting to me, many things that cheered me up in bad times were blue. The dark blue of the night sky, when I started stargazing, the greenish blue ocean color that I went to with my family, all that lame-cheesy stuff you know. _

_ The first letter I wrote: Not counting all the Christmas postal cards that my mom insists on doing, then it was the pen pal I told you about before, she was cool but also super awkward she accidentally left the letter confessing to a girl in my class in my locker, it was signed with her locker number and we sort of just started sending letters to each other. (Also did a great job as a wingman if I must say.) _

_ My turn for a question, what did you do on the desert all the time you were there? _

_ The Newest AND COOLEST samurai in space, Lance _

_ PS: You forgot the coolest part in yours _

 

After finishing he realizes he might have rambled… a bit, and he still left out so much he wants to say, but most of all he just wants to hear or read Keith ideas and opinions.

Or speak about anything really. One time the entire team got a bit… tipsy with some weird drink they were given at an event, celebrating Voltron as usual. And both him and Keith ended up making up stories about stars.

He remembers vaguely how Keith got pissed off at one star for cheating on his wife and challenging the star to a fight. Lance remembers trying to reassure Keith that the star was just friends with the other star.

It had been a confusing and amazing night.

He stares at the letter, folding it before he feels the urge to write about that night as well.

Then he thinks about how he should deliver it, he could wait until morning or… he couldn’t. Grinning to himself Lance leaves his room.

In just a few steps he stands before Keith’s door.

He doesn’t want to possibly wake up Keith in the case is already asleep, so he starts crouching, with the intention of trying to slip the letter under the door.

And at that moment the door opens.

“Lance?”

He looks up and finds the very much expected Keith staring down at him. “Hey man.”

“What are you doing?” Keith asks with a curious frown, Lance hates himself for the fact he immediately thinks the expression is cute.

“I was delivering my reply.” He says, but a reply doesn’t come. He gets back up, and stands there awkwardly a few more seconds. “Keith?”

“Ah, yeah.” Keith blinks a few times. “I can take that and you can go back.”

Lance ignores the last part. “Were you going somewhere?.”

“I can’t sleep. I’m not tired, so I was heading over to the Bridge.”

“I can keep you company .”

Keith stares at him, somewhat surprised. “You should sleep.”

“Don’t feel tired.” He lies.

“Lance,” Keith says, trying to sound serious. Lance felt bad that he was enjoying the fact that Keith is worried about him.

“Keith.” He replies, with a smirk.

Keith sighs, giving up immediately.“Well, it’s not like I can stop you from coming along so, let’s go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily chapter here it be, I will be honest, super sleepy writing this one.  
> Super hope you enjoy it, please look forward to the next one where I succumb to one of my fav troupes that is characters talking while everyone else sleeps


	15. Under The Stars

Keith knows perfectly well he could have tried harder to convince Lance to go to sleep.

Yet he really doesn’t want to.

While writing the last letter, he had accepted that he really does enjoy spending time with Lance. So if Lance wants to hang out with him, what gives him the right to say no?

And maybe the more time they spent together the easier it would be for him to understand his own feelings. To understand what type of ‘like’ he feels for Lance.

As they enter the Bridge they’re met with Allura, working late as usual. “Hello! What brings you here so late?” 

“We’re taking the night shift today, you can go rest, Princess.” He tells her.

She frowns, looking worried. “Oh, the two of you? Will that… be alright?”

He stares at Lance who seems as confused as him. Lance turns to the princess. “Why would it be a problem?”

“Ah!” She gasps, looking flustered. “I apologize.” She smiles and winks their way. “It’s in my nature to be a little… curious, and Coran told me about your situation so I just hope you will pay attention to the monitors and don’t get distracted.”

Keith blinks, feeling a little lost all of sudden. “I think you’re confused about somethi-”

“Well then!” She claps her hands together, interrupting him. “I shall leave you two to it then, I-” She fakes a yawn, Keith isn’t even sure if Alteans yawn. “-feel indeed a little tired so thank you.”

She leaves the Bridge before any of them have the chance to form their next question, leaving them confused and on their own.

“Well, uh, sorry about that,” Lance says, scratching his neck.

“Why?”

He stumbles in his words. “Well, you know, it’s my fault that- Coran and, I’m not even sure what Allura was talking about but I am guessing it’s related to- you know.”

Neither of them has anything else to say on the matter, or at least the guts to say anything else. It falls quiet. Keith tries to distract himself from possibly starting to overthink his own feelings by checking logs on the monitors.

Meanwhile, he can see Lance walking to the front of the Bridge staring at the sky. 

“It’s still weird we’re really in space,” Lance says after a while sitting down on the front ledge. “The view is just like watching the stars from my window in Cuba, but then I realize that I can’t see any of the constellations I know.”

Slowly, Keith looks away from the monitors, and walks towards Lance, sitting beside him.“I think I know what you mean.” It was still weird to him that he wasn’t falling asleep on the hot desert.

Lance turns to him, his expression already switched to something like a devilish grin. “Talking about stars, earlier I was thinking about the one time you wanted to fight one when you got pretty much drunk at that alien party.”

“That didn’t happen,” Keith says, refusing to remember that night.

He vividly remembers that he kept hugging Lance, and while Lance probably doesn’t realize it, it’s not a thing Keith usually feels comfortable with, yet he felt so okay with it at the time, and it really isn’t the type of thing he wants to remember when he’s trying to figure out how he feels.

“Yes, it did.” Lance insists.

“I don’t remember it.” Keith lies, staring at his own feet.

“Yes you do, you’re just embarrassed.” Lance's voice sounds softer, he feels Lance giving him a light shove. “Hey, if it makes you feel any better I remember crying because of the stars that disappeared in the horizon.”

Keith can’t help but smile. “You were worried that they were dying.” He mutters to himself.

“So you do remember!” Lance points out, Keith rolls his eyes. “Look, I only stopped you from fighting a star because I didn’t want you to injure someone innocent because I totally thought you would win.”

And at that Keith officially fails at holding back his laughter, and Lance joins in. As he laughs, Keith thinks he has spent a lot of time laughing today.

And all those times were because of the same person. 

Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will just accept that any long fic I write will need to have a late night talk while everyone sleeps scene at least once, because its honestly one of my fav troupes, there will be more next chapter !  
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the comments so far <3 Your support means a lot


	16. I Feel Safe

The night goes on peacefully. 

Sometimes they’re quiet.

And it’s nice, Keith likes the quiet. Sometimes the quiet feels suffocating (like when he was in the same room as Iverson after he punched him) but with Lance, it feels natural.

Other times he catches Lance humming lullabies.

And he cautiously asks questions about the songs. Where he learned them if he sang them to someone before. Most of the answers involve his family somehow, though one time it involves a kitten he rescued, that only stopped meowing when Lance sang. 

Keith feels like he can somewhat relate to that cat.

Then, they also chat and lose track of time together, whether it passed hours or minutes, none of them know.

After Lance finishes telling the story of how he became the cover of his middle school’s website, he clears his throat. “By the way, I am sorry I didn’t wake you up earlier.”

Keith smile turns into a confused frown.“Why?”

“Well, you couldn’t go to sleep because of it.”

“I don’t mind it.” Keith tries to smile reassuringly and then looks back up to the stars. “I like staying up during the night. It’s quiet and I can be alone without having to worry about what everyone is doing or thinking. “

“Should I have… not come along then?” 

“Ah! No!” Keith replies too loud and too quickly, surprising both Lance and himself. He stumbles on his words. “It’s- fine, you don’t count, I mean you do but, it’s-” nice being with you, he almost says.  “You are-… fine, to be with, I mean.” Once again, he curses his lack of communication skills.

“Well, that’s reassuring,” Lance says with a chuckle. “And I know what you mean, it’s like being free of everyone expectations right?”

Keith blinks, surprised at how easily Lance recovers from Keith awkwardness “Yeah.” He simply replies. 

Thinking that he would like to add to the next letter that he is thankful that Lance is never confused or weirded out with Keith weird sentences.

Time passes, Keith assumes, too distracted by his thought about Lance to notice it.

He is only brought back to his senses because he hears Lance yawn beside him. 

“You’re tired.” He states.

“Nah,” Lance replies, as he rubs his eyes, making it harder to believe him.

“You should go rest.”

He stares at Keith for a while, obviously thinking about something. “Hmmm, if you say so.” Is the only response Keith gets before Lance promptly lays his head on Keith’s lap.

“Lance?” He asks. feeling honestly at loss.

He can hear the smile in Lance’s voice as he speaks. “I’m following the order of my team leader, which was resting.”

Keith tries his best to keep himself from smiling at Lance’s shenanigans, sighing instead. “I meant for you to go sleep.”

“I can sleep here.” Lance’s sentences become closer to mumbles with each second that passes.

Keith scoffs softly, and without thinking much about it, he places his hand on Lance’s hair. It’s surprisingly soft, he notices. Possibly even softer than Cosmo’s fur. He suddenly wishes Cosmo was here to actually compare.

Lance chuckles and only then does Keith realize what he is doing, drawing back his hand quickly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I like it.” Lance's voice has never sounded so soft, it was like a gentle murmur and it made Keith feel warm. “My mom used to do that, it’s nice.”

Slowly, Keith lowers his hand back to where it was.“You know your hair is almost a mullet.”Keith points out as he plays with the tips of Lance’s hair.

He can feel Lance softly laughing in his legs. “Wow, way to ruin the moment.” 

“I was just warning you.” Keith notices now that he has been smiling. “Why do you hate my mullet anyway?”

“I don’t.”

“What?” He asks surprised.

“I just wanted to annoy you, it’s fun.”

He would be offended, but he sort of gets it. Keith is equally guilty of finding it fun to rile up Lance. “Wow, thanks.” He tries to sound annoyed, but is aware that his tone betrays him.

“You’re welcome.”

Silence comes back for a few more seconds (maybe minutes). Until Lance speaks up again. “Hey, Keith?” 

“Yeah?” He replies.

“Thank you,” Lance says so softly that Keith almost doesn’t hear him.

Once again, Keith is confused. “…For what?”

“Being here.” He simply replies.

And before Keith can come up with any reply, he realizes Lance has fallen asleep in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was such a ... calming experience, I almost fell asleep while writing.  
> I wanted to just show the softeness of late night rambles and the lack-of-sleep drunkness that makes people more rambly and honest.  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the comments again!
> 
> Check out my tumblr https://softklanceday.tumblr.com/


	17. With you

Keith can see the rise and fall of Lance’s chest as he breathes.

It makes him feel calm.

Calmer than when he hangs out with Cosmo in the castle gardens, which is saying a lot. 

He even realizes he is smiling at some point, that he feels happy, and he isn’t even sure why. At the same time, he also notices something inside him aches, like there is something still missing but he doesn’t know what. 

Shaking this feeling of uncertainty away, he thinks of what he could do. Lance is no longer a conversation partner and Keith is fine with that. Behind him the monitors behind him are silent, so everything should be fine with the castle and their defenses. 

That leaves him with one option.

The letter.

He has been trying his best to not think about it too much. This time he knew it would be a reply to his previous letter so he wasn’t as paranoid about trying to guess the contents. 

Well, until now.

He knows that if he just spends his time looking at the stars, his thoughts will just go back to Lance and eventually his letters.

So he quickly gives in, and as gently as he can manage, his hand leaves Lance’s hair (he immediately misses it, but tries to ignore that feeling too) and reaches for his pocket, taking out a piece paper that has more power over him than most weapons. 

He unfolds the letter.

“Gonna read it now?” Lance’s voice is drowsy, but it still scares Keith for a second, who wasn’t expecting it.

“I thought you were asleep.” He comments.

“Hand woke me up.”

“Sorry.” Keith immediately takes one hand off the letter and puts it back on Lance’s hair (it feels right),

“Is fine.” Lance hums, moving slightly to make himself more comfortable. 

“Since you’re awake, don’t you want to go to your room?”

“Don wanna.”

“Wow, great excuse.” Keith scoffs, but has no intention of pressing the issue further, he doesn’t want Lance to leave either.

Lance doesn’t comment on it either, instead of asking again. “Gonna read?” 

“Was thinking about it, is that okay?” He asks, suddenly worried that maybe it’s wrong to read the letters in front of each other.

“Yeah, is fine,” Lance reassures. “Have fun.”

“Okay.”

“Night.” He mumbles.

“Goodnight,” Keith replies, still petting Lance’s hair.

At that, Keith is left once again with only the sound of breathing, and even though he is still staring at the letter, his mind is somewhere else.

Thinking about the interaction he just had with Lance. He’s seen Lance half asleep before, many times even, during morning missions, surprise attacks, and that one week where they almost didn’t sleep for a week.. 

But this had been different from normal.

Yet it felt so right and natural, he didn’t have to stop to think what to say next during any point of the conversation, he was never that sure of things when speaking with anyone. 

He smiled, still petting Lance’s hair. Maybe one day he would figure out why he felt like this.

Keith turns his attention to the letter.

It’s kind and fun, like Lance.

Who reassures him that he is doing fine with writing, and also offers several ideas of things they could go do together. 

One of them being meeting Lance’s family, in specifically his sister. Keith immediately remembers the other letters where Lance also mentions things like these. Ideas of their future on earth.

And if Keith is being honest, he isn’t against the idea.

He always liked hearing stories of Lance’s family, at first they made him a bit sad because it was something he thought he would never be able to relate with.

But at some point, Lance mentioned how he had to make Keith try out his mom’s cooking, and Keith felt better, imagining that future, starting to create his own mental image of Lance’s family.

Of course, things had changed when he met his own mother, it gave him a better understanding of family, but it didn’t change how much he enjoyed Lance’s stories.

Keith let himself fall back, his hand still on Lance’s hair.

As he hears Lance’s gentle breathing, he feels himself getting more sleepy, his eyes heavier. Maybe he should leave the thoughts about Lance for the morning.

He closes his eyes, wanting to rest them for a bit.

And eventually his hand drops, and he falls deeply asleep.

* * *

 

Lance wakes up.

Sort of.

He doesn’t feel awake in the least.

But he does know that there is someone sleeping beside him.

He moves, to snuggle this someone, using their chest as a more comfortable pillow.

And then he goes back to sleep, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sleepy writing these night chapters if I am honest, I think it's because I try to usually relate with the characters as I wrote them. If that makes sense.  
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> Thank you so much for all comments yesterday! I have only replied to the ones on the last chapter so far but I do read every single one <3  
> (Including the one person comparing Keith to Mario and Lance to Peach, I see you)


	18. Even With Others Around

 

Pidge tempted on starting a bet against Allura.

“And you’re sure that’s what the letters were about?” Pidge asks, frowning, not really believing what she hears.

“In Altean culture, writing to someone is considered one of the most romantic gestures,” Allura explains, with a smile. “Oh, I remember how I always dreamed of getting a letter as a little girl, all those child tales!”

“Well, on earth they can sort of be like that, but most people use them for normal conversations. They might just be pen pals.” Pidge tries to explain, though she isn’t completely sure of her own theory.

“Oh, and what is that?”

“It’s uh- oh.” As Pidge was getting ready to explain, she enters the Bridge, and as the light comes on she immediately notices two figures that make her lose her thought process.

Allura is right behind her and confused by her unfinished sentence. Until she sees it for herself. “I was right!” She exclaims. 

Pidge is glad that she didn’t start that bet.

* * *

 

Keith wakes up to the sound of footsteps, a cold surface under him, and a warm weight above him.

And as soon as all that registers in his head, he’s alarmed. This is doesn’t fit the description of one of his safe places.

He sits up quickly and the weight above him makes a sound. A sort of grumble. Keith looks down at his chest to understand what the weight is, and finds Lance pressed against him, along with his arms tightly around him.

“Lance?” He asks, feeling both confused and relaxed. If they have been captured at least he has Lance with him, if it’s just the two of them he thinks they can manage to find a way to go through any Galra ship.

Lance grumbles again, raising his head slightly and opening his eyes, he’s never seen Lance’s eyes so close before.

“Keith?” Lance asks, obviously confused. Then he looks around them, and then back to Keith. He smiles and raises one of his arms to pet Keith’s head. “Shhhh.” He speaks all bubbly, it’s sort of cute; Keith is confused by the action but it does make him calm down. “You’re safe, there’s nothing going on.”

Only then he really looks around them and realizes they are indeed safe, in the Bridge. “Oh.”

Lance drops his hand, and places it back around Keith, like a warm hug. “Go back to sleep.”

However, his mind is already too awake to go back to sleep. He sees the letter next to him and remembered the night before. 

Keith smiles. 

For a second Keith wonders if he should try waking up Lance or just let himself lay back down. But before he can reach a conclusion, the Bridge lights come on.

“I was right!” He hears someone say right after.

* * *

 

As Keith moves around, Lance protests, only wanting to go back to sleep. 

“Sorry, Allura.” He hears Keith say above him and he gets confused, why is Keith speaking about Allura?

“Are we interrupting something?” A distant voice asks.

Keith replies to the voice. “What do you mean?”

And so Lance starts opening his eyes again, frowning. He knows that he and Keith were sleeping in the Bridge and- oh.

He quickly releases his hold on Keith, suddenly feeling like he would catch fire if he stayed like that a second more. Lance looks up to see Pidge and Allura staring at them.

“I’m- I- hey!” Lance staggers in his words, then he looks back to Keith, who is also looking at him. He grows conscious of the fact he had apparently spent the night cuddling Keith (also cursing the fact that he didn’t even get to fully enjoy it.) 

“I- well uh- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine.” Keith smiles, and Lance swears it’s too damn early to be dealing with Keith smiles that make him want to go scream.

For his own sanity, Lance stares at their visitors. “Uh.. hey Allura, Pidgey.”

Pidge stares at him with a dangerous grin, he regrets even slightly inviting her into a conversation immediately. 

“So you two really a thing? “

“I knew Alteans and Humans were not so different!” Allura says happily, and Lance doesn’t want to know what that means.

Unfortunately, Keith’s curiosity speaks for him, “I don’t understand.”

Pidge is still grinning as she steps forward. “Coran told Allura you guys were writing letters and apparently that’s Altean for dating.”

Keith is immediately frozen next to him and he knows he needs to stop this conversation, now.

So he does what he does best, laugh away and pretend. “Oh no, Allura, we are just pen pals. I used to write a lot on earth and I missed it, Keith didn’t mind being my target that’s all.” He explains. “And Pidge you totally know I’m the type that cuddles people if I fall asleep next to someone.”

“Ohhh.” Allura tries to pretend she understands what he just said, but it’s obvious she’s still confused.

Meanwhile, Pidge is still staring at him suspiciously. “But what about-” 

Lance interrupts her. “I just remembered!” He exclaims, as dramatically as he could. “I forgot to check up on something! Keith come with me-”

Before Keith has the chance to say anything, Lance gets up and drags him by the hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Keith grabbing the last letter close to his chest. 

He is staring at him with a small smirk, obviously curious about what is going on.

Lance can’t help but smirk back as they sprint out of the Bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So certain intruders, cough, allura and pidge, cough, stop me from making this entire chapter all fluffy.  
> But I can sure as hell try my best, so I hope you enjoy more sleepy Lance.  
> Thank you all so much for all the comments on the last chapter gosh!!! It means a lot and I love you all
> 
> Also a special thanks to the two lovely people who drew fanart for this AU on tumblr (the hyperlinks weren't working right last time I tried so I have to post the URL)  
> http://airayukihime.tumblr.com/post/178789642827/just-a-lazy-ass-sketch-inspired-from-love-letter  
> https://8someapplesart.tumblr.com/post/178798348224/some-klance-this-little-doodle-is-inspired-by
> 
> Lastly I am still taking comissions on Softklanceday.tumblr.com, so do check it out if you can!


	19. I May Slip Up

Eventually, Lance stops running, and with a heavy breath, he turns around to look at Keith.

They are both grinning, and their hands are still linked.

Lance has no idea why they’re smiling. Technically they just went through a pretty embarrassing moment, being caught cuddling and all; but since Keith is smiling and holding the letter to his chest, Lance doesn’t find it in himself to feel bad.

“I’m sorry if that was- weird for you and all-” Lance apologizes between breaths. “I was half asleep and-”

“It’s fine, and it was nice, I think,” Keith replies, a little apprehensive.

If Lance wasn’t fully awake, he would most likely ask Keith to further elaborate, being curious of what he meant by ‘nice’. 

“Okay.” He says instead because unfortunately, he is very awake.

Keith looks down and lowers his voice. “Thank you for uh- helping me when I woke up.”

It takes a while for Lance to process the words because at this point he was thinking it had been a dream. Apparently, it isn’t and it takes all of his mental strength to not start screaming or hide, or both at the same time.

“Anytime, man.” He says, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Keith seems to buy it, though he does look concerned which worries Lance or a second. “Shouldn’t we get going to check on the thing you forgot?”

Lance chuckles softly. “That was just an excuse to get out of there.”

Keith blinks surprised, and then chuckles too. “You’re the worst.”

“Maybe.” He grins. “But if it makes you feel better, I just realized I do have an emergency. I’m starving, wanna join me as we eat the worst possible breakfast in the universe?”

“You already made me run all the way here.”

“Guess you don’t have a choice then.”

Keith looks at him amused. “Guess so.”

The mood shifts a few minutes later.

When Lance is staring down at the usual green goo, feeling no longer that hungry.

“We seriously need to restock on food that isn’t the goo.” He complains, missing even the weird recipes that Hunk had come up with using alien fruit. “I will even take the role of the cook if I have to.“ He turns to Keith. "Believe it or not I am an amazingly talented cook as well.”

Keith chuckles. “Yeah, I remember you mentioned that you would show me your family recipes on the letters.”

“Yeap and you better look forward to it!” Lance says proudly, but one second after he also realizes that he doesn’t remember writing about cooking in the pen pal letters. “Wait where did I mention it on the letters? I don’t remember… oh-”

It clicks.

The love letters.

All his rants of them living together where he talks about cooking for Keith.

He looks at Keith, who seems to have just realized what he said as well.

“I- I am sorry- I just, I didn’t mean to-” Keith fails terribly at constructing any sort of sentence but Lance doesn’t blame him. 

This is the first time that Keith gets even close acknowledging that he read the contents of the love letters. Lance doesn’t know what to do about it either.

“It’s okay.” Lance says calmly, staring at his weird breakfast.

A few seconds, or maybe minutes, pass in silence.

And for once, the one who speaks up during an awkward moment is Keith. “We could try going to the space mall again, Hunk said there was a good place for food there.” He tries to say as nonchalantly as he can, but his voice sounds robotic, like he rehearsed the sentence several times in his head before saying it. “We should be well nourished for when we go to battle.”

Lance decides to help him out on bringing the mood back to normal. “Look at you being all leader-ish.” He tries teasing. “You do remember that we can do things for fun too right?”

“Yes Lance, I know.” Keith rolls his eyes, already looking more comfortable.

“Prove it then.”

Keith frowns confused. “When we have our competitions? And when we come up with games to pass the time, we also played videogames last-“

“Okay, those almost count. But what I mean is, I am the one who invites you to those, or tease you into participating in them. What I want to know is, what would you invite me to do for fun?” Lance asks, the grin returning to his face, he likes challenging Keith with things like these. “Reminder that training doesn’t count.”

Keith spends a few seconds in silence, obviously thinking hard about Lance question.

And Lance is willing to give him all the time he needs.

Eventually, he looks back up to Lance, grinning again as well. “I think I have something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mention this on yesterday notes, but I finally saw 'to the boys i've loved before' and now i understand why people thought this was an AU from that.  
> Never meant for it to be seen that way really, considering I didn't know the plot of that movie at the time I started this. But hey, it is a fun movie.
> 
> On another note: a few people have already noticed it and I am glad that they caught it, so I will just come out and say it, the title of each chapter is a verse in a ''poem'' I am improvising as I go ^^ It may not be perfect or follow any specific writing rules but it was a concept I thought would be fun to try  
> (PS: I will reply to the comments from yesterday tomorrow)


	20. Though I Will Show You

“Did you hear me when I said that training doesn’t count?” Lance asks, amused as they make their way through the halls.

“Yes Lance, I did.” Keith chuckles, he’s been grinning for quite a few minutes now. Lance has never seen Keith this excited and it’s making his heart write love letters faster than he can think them.

“So why are we going back to the Bridge?” He asks, unable to help his curiosity. “Your idea of fun isn’t making Pidge look at us weird again, is it?” 

Keith ignores his question. “I just need to check something first, it should be fast.” His answer is rushed, almost as if the faster he replies the faster they would get to the mysterious fun activity faster. 

All this eagerness from Keith is starting to affect Lance, who is smiling as he follows behind. 

Shortly after they reach their destination, but Keith stops him from entering. “Can you uh… stay out here while I talk to Allura?” 

Obviously, Lance can’t say no, but he is itching for hints on what Keith has in mind. “Is this going to be a surprise then?”

“Sort of? I won’t take long.” He promises as he takes another step closer to the door, obviously wanting to go as soon as he has Lance’s approval.

Lance crosses his arms, entertained on seeing yet another side of Keith. “Well, alright then. Hurry up.” He smirks and Keith quickly disappears behind the door.

For the time Keith is spending organizing whatever this mysterious activity is going to be, Lance is left alone with his thoughts.

And he decides to use that time wisely, thinking about Keith.

He tries to guess what Keith could possibly be planning. Lance always wanted to know more about things that Keith likes to do, hobbies and all that. But so far on their journey through the universe, he had only caught onto a couple of things that Keith did to de-stress.

There was a small notebook he carried in one of the belt packs that he read a lot, carving a small blue material that reminded Lance of Scaltrite,  and video games on his own when he thought no one was looking. (Lance really hopes Keith didn’t read the letter where he mentions the fact he knows these things.)

Either way, he doubts Keith’s current plan had anything to do with reading, carving or playing so he’s back to having no clues.

Before he can come up with a theory, the Bridge door opens and Keith walks out.

Lance thinks that he looks a little red but it can also be just his eyes playing tricks on him, Keith seems to be thinking of something. “Got everything you needed?” Lance tries asking, seeing if he can call Keith back to… uh, the Castle.

Keith blinks and meets Lance’s gaze and his smile returns. “Yeah, everything is ready.”

“Ready for what? Where are we going next?”

“The Hangar,” Keith says as he starts walking again, Lance quickly follows by his side. 

“How do you feel about piloting Red right now?”

He raises an eyebrow. “You really sure this is not going to be a training exercise?” 

But Keith apparently doesn’t understand that he means it as a joke and replies seriously. “Well, I can take Black but Red is the fastest so-”

“I’ll do it.” Lance interrupts. “But on one condition, you gotta tell me what we’re going to do because all this suspense is killing me.”

Keith chuckles, this time understanding that Lance is just joking around. “Okay, so you know how you said that you miss swimming?”

“Yeah? But if we’re going swimming I should-”

“It’s not.” Keith interrupts quickly and looks a bit embarrassed from doing so. “What I mean is… uh… is that I think this is something I miss doing just like you miss swimming.”

“Okay.” Lance nods for a second before he gently goes against Keith with his shoulder with a grin. “But that wasn’t an answer, just so you know.”

“Just wait, we’re almost there.”The rest of the way is spent with them laughing and shoving at each in a good-sort-of-competitive-fun way.

When they reach the hangar, Lance’s questions are finally answered, and everything makes perfect sense.

“You are obviously going to win this.” 

“I thought I could help you,” Keith says with a sheepish grin.

“Wait so your idea of fun is…” Lance looks at the altean looking hoverbikes and then at Keith. “teaching me how to ride a hoverbike?” 

“I have fun when you show me new things.” He says as he scratches his neck, imitating again Lance’s nervous tic unconsciously. “And you wanted to know what I think is fun so… I remembered this.”

Lance could read in the atmosphere that Keith is second-guessing himself, and Lance isn’t going to allow that on his watch, so he quickly comes up with something. “Hey, I think it’s a cool idea, as long as you don’t tell me to drive off a cliff, I think this could be fun.”

Keith smile is back. “I won’t-”

“Good.”

“-at least at first,” Keith adds.

“Just shut up and get inside Red before I change my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a little different to write since I was trying to show a little of a new side of Keith, I really hope you enjoy  
> ;w; 
> 
>  
> 
> More fanart done for the fic!  
> http://foinixassassin.tumblr.com/post/178852137631/some-dimb-sketches-that-i-will-do-in-digital-soon


	21. The Things I Can Do

“It’s been a while since we’ve been together in Red,” Lance says after they’re outside of the Castle. He’s smiling, so Keith feels a little more confident about his plan now.

“Yeah, it has,” Keith says, placing himself next to Lance. “The Tetheye mission.”

He remembers it well, even though it was a simple mission that didn’t last more than a couple hours. It was one of those few deserted planets that they went through the effort of checking for civilization because there were a few readings showed life signatures. They usually went in with only two people, and that had been the only time where Keith and Lance were paired up.

“That was a wild one, it looked like it was straight out of a movie.” Lance chuckles. “Remember when the vines tried to make themselves look like human figures? You almost hugged one.”

Keith sighs, repeating the same story for the fourth time.“I didn’t hug it, we’d been separated and I was worried-”

“Awn, you were worried” Lance interrupts, with a mischievous smirk. “We gotta go on another one of those missions sometime.”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to take a break from training?”

“Hey, checking out a whole new planet is not training, it’s just…” He stops, apparently looking for the perfect words. “… dangerous sightseeing!”

“I think you’re going to like the place we’re going to”

Lance goes quiet.

When he speaks again he sounds apprehensive. “Because it’s dangerous or because it’s a new planet?”

“You’ll see.”

Lance groans in reply and Keith smiles.

And they spend some good time in silence.

It’s nice and reminds Keith of the night before.

Looking at the walls of Red, Keith feels nostalgic and a little sad. 

“Hey Lance, can you… I mean, how is Red?” His tone is soft, for reasons he can’t understand he’s scared of knowing the answer.

“She’s happy. Says she missed you.”

Relief washes over him, in his mind he’d been running through scenarios of Red hating him. And it hurt. He approaches the nearest wall and places his hand against the cold metal, smiling.“Missed you too girl.”

A few seconds later, Lance speaks again. “It sucks.” 

“What?” Keith turns back and sees that instead of staring ahead, he’s looking at Keith.

Keith thinks that Lance looks sad. 

“That we just don’t…” Lance turns his eyes away from Keith and back to the road. “… don’t hear them anymore. After we get switched to another Lion the connection is just…gone. It sucks.” He repeats.

Keith lowers his hand and approaches Lance again. He talks softly, “You miss Blue?” 

“Yeah, a ton.” Lance sighs. “Not that I don’t love you Red, it’s just, Blue was one of the first… beings, that made me feel special in a way.” He confesses, his next sentence sounds more like a mumble and Keith barely catches it. “ Sometimes I wonder if I disappointed her.”

“You know that isn’t it.” He replies without a second thought.”…But I think I understand what you mean, I never wanted to leave Red.”

Lance doesn’t reply and simply nods slightly.

“But I’m glad she is with you,” Keith says.

Every emotion, every thought, suddenly sweeps through him. He hears and feels it all, just like when he piloted Red before, but he also feels something else, like another presence… almost like he was on the astral plane again. 

When it’s over there’s… something left in the air.

Lance seems to have noticed it as well, staring at Keith again. “You…you just felt that didn’t you.”

“Yeah… yeah, I did, and you?”

“Me too. What… does this mean?”

Honestly, he replies. “I have no idea.”

They stay in their own thoughts for a while.

Keith isn’t even sure what he’s thinking about, it’s like there’s too much going on at once in his head to be able to focus on just one thing.

Lance raises his voice and starts a conversation again at some point. “So… craziest memory you have with Red?”

Keith gives it thought for a minute. “The time it sounded like she was asking me what a burrito is after Hunk spoke about them, and I had no idea how to reply, never tried one.”

He hums, thinking. “Another thing I am adding to the list of places I have to take you when we get back to Earth.” 

“Looking forward to it.”

(Neither of them comments on the fact that they are both aware that this list exists in Lance letters)

“And what’s your crazy memory with Red?”

“She knows how to sing,” Lance says, grinning. “I was singing something one day and she hummed the same tune after I was done. Red here is a Lion full of talents.”

“Oh yeah, she does that.” He replies, not thinking about the implication of his words.

“Wait Keith are you telling me you sing?”

“No.” He lies.

Lance stops talking for a second, and then his grin grows an inch wider. “Red is telling me yes.”

Traitor, Keith thinks. 

“Maybe a little.” He admits.

“I need to hear this.”

“No.”

“You do know I can bother you until you give in, right?” Lance singsongs, obviously meaning every word he just said.

Keith knows he’ll have to compromise, the fact that he has little power against Lance was nothing new. He simply found it hard to deny him.. “I promise I will try some other day.”

“Pinky promise?” Lance raises one of his hands off one of the pilot handles.

“Lance keep your hands on the controls.”

“Not until you pinky promise.”

Keith deeply sighs and gives in, linking their pinkies together.

He should start thinking of a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert theme song- two boys flying in the red lion  
> This chapter is a little... filler ish? Just a bunch of good old soft chats inside the red lion that I hope you enjoy anyway<3
> 
> Drew fanart for the fic myself this time! A scene from the night of a few chapters ago  
> https://softklanceday.tumblr.com/post/178901394841/sketchy-comic-of-a-scene-of-my-love-letter-au-fic


	22. You Can Do Them Too

The closer they get to their destination, the more nervous Lance gets.

On one hand, it’s because he has no confidence in his non-existent hoverbike skills, on the other because Keith is clearly looking forward to this (since Keith keeps walking around inside the Red Lion, also speaking slightly more than usual) and Lance really doesn’t want to mess this up.

He wants everything to go alright, for Keith.

“I should probably apologize ahead of time in case this turns into a disaster.” He says, while also avoiding eye contact, focusing on what’s ahead.

He hears Keith come to his side again. “Lance you’ll do fine, and if you don’t want to do it, you can always ride with me.”

He gulps, trying to not let this idea consume all his thoughts.

Though Lance knew it was useless and he was already thinking about it.

He had written about this scenario in a letter. He was contemplating the time when this all started, which involved the crazy hoverbike ride.

Lance desperately needs to know which exact letters Keith read and which ones he didn’t.

“Lance?” He hears Keith calling him and he comes back to his senses. He sounds worried, “Do you… not want to ride with me?”

“What?” Where did Keith even get that idea from? “Yeah, I do man. Sorry, I was just distracted with Red, she’s very talkative today.”

Right after that, he hears the low disapproving growl that Red sends him.

He tries to convey with his thoughts the idea that if he didn’t lie, he would have to tell Keith about how the idea of sharing a hoverbike was like having Christmas come early, or something better than that…

Lance really wants to write another letter.

When they land, Lance has no words, or more precisely, he has one word. “Wow.”

Keith is right next to him, he sounds a little lost. “Lance?”

“This is… beautiful.” He manages to say.

He’s so glad he can appreciate the view without the helmet, thanks to the thing almost like oxygen in the air.

The whole planet was basically pure white. With many, many rocky ups and downs and several lakes of a substance that looked almost like water, but was so so clear that Lance wouldn’t know it was liquid if it wasn’t for the splash he caused when they landed.

The best description of this planet that comes to his mind is that it’s a warm alien Antarctic.

As he is mesmerized by the scenery, Keith walks out into the open, Lance can’t help but follow the movement with his eyes. And his chest aches (in a good way). 

The contrast of the dark hair and clothes with a clear background, it looks beautiful. He wishes he could pause the moment and keep it perfectly as it is in his memory forever.

“Wish I had brought my phone,” He says unconsciously aloud.

Keith, who probably didn’t realize Lance’s true intentions, simply smiles. “I’m glad you like it” 

“Ye- yeah it’s… stunning.” He says. “Wish I could take pictures of it.”

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll just have to write down the memory!” Which will probably be in a love letter probably that goes like this:

 

_ Dear Keith, did you know you look really… pretty on the completely white planet? Because you do, how dare you. _

_ Another place we have to go on Earth: Somewhere where it snows, so I can take a photo of you and show you how right I am, also so we can build a snowman and- _

 

Keith breaks Lance away from his imaginary writing.“So are you coming?”

Lance smiles. “Yeah.”

Moments later, Lance is sitting on a metal white hoverbike with blue lights (the usual Altean aesthetic).

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” He says.

Fortunately, Keith is still in a good mood. “I started driving it when I was twelve, you can do this.”

“Isn’t that illegal?

Keith grins. “Not if no one finds out.”

“I don’t know why I am surprised. You never went by the rules.”

He chuckles in reply and then turns his attention to the handles in front of Lance. “Okay, so this is where you accelerate and start the bike, in other words, it’s how you go forward.” 

“Okay.” And so Lance, assuming Keith meant both handles and no only the one he was pointing at, pulls both. The other one is actually for the breaks, so as soon as he starts, he drives an inch forward before the bike stops violently. The back part of the bike goes up and the front goes down along with Lance.

He is launched and ends up doing a weird somersault onto the front part of the hoverbike where he is now sitting.

“Lance are you okay?!” Keith is right by his side instantly, obviously concerned.

“I so… I mean, I think so, what just… happened?” He asks still a little shaken and lost.

Keith’s worry disappears, and is replaced with a grin that Keith is obviously trying to suppress, but failing. 

Lance feels a little tiny bit hurt. “Oh yeah, it was really funny.”

“No!” Keith immediately says- “I mean, yes I’m sorry.” He staggers, and his grin grows bigger. Lance is confused. “It’s just-” He takes a deep breath.“Okay, so the thing is… I made the exact same mistake when I first started and it sort of brought back memories.”

Lance smiles too now.“So much for being better than a twelve-year-old, uh?”

“Here, let me help you.” Keith extends his hand. And Lance curses at how even this gesture is making his heart sing.

Honestly, this day was cursed to be a sappy day since the moment he woke up cuddling Keith.

Of course, Lance accepts Keith’s hand and help at getting back to the ground.

Next, Keith hums in thought. “It’ll be easier if I teach you while showing you how it’s done, so maybe you really should try riding with me first. You… okay with that?”

“Yeah.” 

How could he not be, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the hover bike sort of arc! I had to include a little half letter in there because I miss writing them ;w;  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you so much for your comments and kudos <3


	23. Though I Am Running Away

Keith hops over to the driver’s seat like its second nature. In contrast, Lance ungracefully climbs on behind him.

He puts as much distance between his chest and Keith’s back as possible. Not that he doesn’t want to immediately put his arms around Keith, obviously he does; but his rational side that doesn’t want to make things awkward wins this round. 

The engine starts, a low quiet rumble. It’s a good start, it reminds him of the Lions almost- like purring they do when ‘speaking’.

“You ready?” Keith asks.

Thinking whether he is ready or not isn’t what he needs. “I’m regretting not bringing my helmet now.”

“We have done this before, you can trust me.”

He sighs, Lance knows he’s safe with Keith. Still, there was an itch under his skin ever since he’d taken a flip on his attempt at driving. “Yeah, it’s just- can we at least not drive off a cliff already? I really feel like that should be reserved for after lesson three.” He tries to say as if telling a joke, to lighten his nerves.

“I promise,” Keith says. “But- I think you would enjoy it.”

“We almost died last time.” He points out, remembering that memory didn’t help for sure. “I have so much to live for Keith.”

He nods slowly. “Okay, no cliffs.”

“Thank you.”

But as soon as Lance says that, Keith grins. “Yet.” 

“Just start driving before I get out of this floating badass bike.”

“Okay, just uh- you can also-” Keith cuts himself off, suddenly not looking so confident, which worries Lance. He tries clearing his throat and speak again. “I mean you can hold onto me if you want.”

“Oh.” Not why he expected Keith to be nervous.

“It’s just if you want since you are worried.”

It only takes him a second to make the decision. If Keith hadn’t asked, he might not have done it, but well since he did, he didn’t have any reason to not do it.

He smirks, gently placing his arms around Keith’s stomach and putting his head on his shoulder. “This wasn’t necessary last time, so… is it just a way for you to get an excuse for a hug? You know you can ask for-”

Before he can even think of finishing his sentence they take off at a speed that makes his stomach do a flip and his heart stop. 

Lance is back to feeling terrified of falling off, or the motorbike flipping, or something worse than that he doesn’t want to imagine.

He holds onto Keith tighter and hides his face behind Keith’s back.

* * *

 

Keith didn’t mean to take off so suddenly.

But he panicked.

As Lance had started talking about hugs, his mind went back to the night before and then to the night where he kept hugging Lance himself.

He needed the thoughts back to the present so he did what he always did when he got overwhelmed in the desert.

He drove. As fast as he could.Which also made Lance shut up. Which might have been both a good and bad thing, because it made him stop talking about hugs, also made Keith very curious about what he would have said next.

He’s trying to understand if this was even meant to be flirting or not. 

Lance hugs a lot of people, like Hunk and Pidge, so he shouldn’t think too much about this right?

Except he does.

But this really isn’t the time to be thinking about what he feels when Lance is clinging onto him so he tries to focus on what Lance is muttering behind him. “I’m gonna die, this was your plan all along, you’re getting rid of me because of the letters.”

Keith is so shocked at the mention of the letters he almost stops the bike (and his heart).

How terrified is Lance to be mentioning the very same topic they are avoiding? He looks at his speed and realizes he is going almost twice as fast as the time they rescued Shiro. 

Oops.

Guess that’s what happens when it’s two people instead of five.

He immediately slows down back to the speed he had used before and he raises his voice. “Lance?” Are you okay?”

When he doesn’t get a reply, he looks over his shoulder.

“Lance? “He calls again a little louder this time. “Should I stop?”

Slowly, Lance looks back up, and when his eyes meet Keith’s his reaction is definitely something that Keith wasn’t expecting.

“WHY AREN’T YOU WATCHING THE ROAD?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to a fast start of this ride, slightly shorter chapter because I was working on uni projects and I have the worse writing schedule of only starting around midnight.
> 
> Please look forward to the rest of this ride! And thank you for all the comments <3


	24. Hoping You Will Enjoy This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: I think the notifications of AO3 weren't working when I posted the last chapter, so if you rely on those you might want to check if you read it or not.

Keith does as asked and looks back to the road, preventing Lance from having a heart attack.

“I’m looking,” Keith says slowly and loud, making sure he hears.

“Good!”

Lance then takes a moment to himself. Telling himself that he can do this, if he puts himself back together he can enjoy the ride, he knows he can… He just needs some adjustment time.

He places his forehead against Keith’s shoulder, signing and letting himself only think about the sound of the wind in his ears and the feeling of his arms around Keith.

Keith calls him again. “You sure I don’t have to stop?”

“It’s fine,” Lance reassures, he appreciates the concern, it means that Keith wasn’t trying to kill him on purpose. “But did you really have to freaking go at the speed of light without a warning?”

“Sorry, I… didn’t realize.”

He raises his head again, frowning. “How did you- never mind.” He’ll play the guessing game of Keith’s feelings at later.

He closes his eyes and lets his arms relax a little, not wanting to hurt Keith.

So far this hadn’t been exactly the romantic fantasy he had in his head and written about in the letters. Yet as he thought about it, he couldn’t help but grin. The idea of Keith just taking off without a warning at insane speeds is such a Keith thing to do.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith calls.

He doesn’t bother opening his eyes again and only hums in reply .“Hm?”

“Thank you, for well…agreeing to this.” Keith says, and two things tell Lance that he is nervous, his tone of voice and he can feel the heartbeat under his hands. “I really missed this.” 

Lance really is smiling now, it always makes him way too happy of being able to help Keith. “I’m glad to be of service.”

“I am really sorry I messed it up.”

“Not even thinking about it anymore.” Well, he sort of was thinking about it, just not on a negative light anymore.

After a few seconds of silence, Keith calls him again. His voice is no longer troubled, instead, it’s soft and the wind carries it. “Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Look to your left.”

Lance does as told and he immediately loses any and all thought progress. 

The view was pretty before but this time, it’s more than that, it’s out of a fairy tale. 

There is a giant lake of the clear water, with the pure white ground still visible under it. The small distant sun is almost setting and its angle makes the entire lake sparkle, like there are a thousand of fireflies resting on the water’s surface.

“It’s… I- can’t describe it.” Saying it’s stunning or beautiful feels like it’s saying too little.

“Thought you would like it,” Keith says. “Can I show you something?”

“Sure, but I don’t think it can beat this view.” 

“I can try.” He can hear the grin in Keith’s voice.

The hoverbike purrs a little louder and as an instinct, he holds Keith tighter for a second. He sees the bike turn in the direction of the lake.

And the lake starts growing closer.

His heart beats faster.

“Are you trying to make me regret saying yes!?” Is the last thing Lance says before closing his eyes, embracing for impact.

But it never comes.

Carefully, Lance opens his eyes and… he sees rain.

He looks around him and realizes that they are flying. No, not flying, they are above the lake and the hoverbike is making the water fly upwards.

He inspects the rain around him, it almost looks like it’s small falling stars since the water is so clear. He consciously extends one arm out to catch some droplets. It doesn’t even feel wet, just slightly cold.

Lance feels like crying and he isn’t even sure why he just knows that he’s really happy and lost in the track of time.

He only comes back to reality when the rain stops and they are back on land.

Keith slows down to a full stop and looks at Lance, who is only able to tell him one thing. “Can we do that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out way more soft than I expected, but it's my brand to make things super soft at this point isn't it.  
> I hope you liked it (my wishes match the title of this chapter somewhat) ^^' and thank you for all your support


	25. As Much As I Do

Keith is smiling and he really can’t help it.

He thinks that he hasn’t felt this happy… this at peace… in a long, long time.

The familiar feeling of the wind against his face, that for once doesn’t come with the feeling of danger attached with it since he isn’t running away from anything. He is just driving because he can and wants to. 

The sound of Lance laughing and moving behind him, muttering things about rain, stars, fairy tails, and Keith. Keith is really glad that Lance is enjoying himself, maybe this meant they could do this again sometime…

Everything just felt right, in a very similar way the letters did. Except it felt a lot more real.

They are halfway through the lake when Lance speaks up. “What if I try to touch the lake’s surface?”

Keith shakes his head, though still amused. “You would throw us off balance and we would fall.”

“And if we fall… we would go for a swim?” Lance asks, and his tone makes Keith believe he’s being serious.

“Lance don’t you-”

Lance’s chuckles interrupt him. “I was kidding, but it would look cool, not the falling off part, but touching the water while riding a hoverbike.”

“Isn’t riding a hoverbike over a lake already cool?”

“Oh, you’re calling yourself cool?” He can hear the smugness in Lance’s voice.

Keith, being way too aware of all the nicknames Lance has been throwing him the past twenty-four hours, has the perfect reply to this. “You’re the one who keeps calling me cool.” 

“Yeah well-” Lance interrupts himself. “You see…” It’s not often Lance is the one who is at loss of words.

Once they are out of the lake and Keith decides to come to a full stop. 

He still has to actually teach Lance about how to ride a hoverbike, and this felt like a good place as any for such.

Though those same plans vanish from his mind when he turns around and to see Lance. He is… sparkling? Sort of? Keith felt his heart stop and forgot how to breathe for a second.

As he stares for a little longer he realizes that it is the small water drops stuck to Lance skin and hair that are at fault for this the small sparkling light. Keith thanks his own decision of going through the lake once more.

He doesn’t know for how long he stares. At some point, they both make eye contact and in that instant, they realize they were both staring at each other. Keith realizes that he most likely has this alien water stuck to his skin as well.

Lance quickly looks away, coughing before he speaks up. “Uhm… why did we stop?”

“I-uh…” Keith’s brain is still trying to reboot itself, having completely forgotten the answer to that question, he looks around and sees the hoverbike he is sitting on. “Oh, uh... want to start learning how to drive it?”

“Oh! Yeah, let’s do this!” Lance replies excitedly, swiftly changing the mood in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter today but it was a pretty tiring day!  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway, thank you for all the comments so far and see you soon!


	26. Because This Moment We Share

“So will I drive us back?” Lance asks, interrupting Keith when he is explaining one last thing about driving a hoverbike.

He is a little lost with the question at first, so before he manages to reply, Lance speaks again

“I mean it’s just- you know since it would probably be a good idea if you were still with me when I first try it, making sure I’m doing it right… but if you think I shouldn’t-”

Keith interrupts Lance’s rambling, knowing well that when Lance over thinks he could end up on the worst scenario. “No, I think it’s a good idea like you said. ” He smiles reassuringly. “You can do this Lance.”

“Well I know I can.” Lance scoffs, shifting his stance to look more confident, Keith finds himself thinking that confident Lance is sort of cute. “And then we’ll race and I’ll show you that-”

“Lance we don’t need to have another competition.”

“Ohhh.” Lance gives him a grin that sometimes annoys him, but most times make him excited to see what idea is running through Lance’s head this time. “Scared you’ll lose?”

“Fine. You’re on then.” Unable to reject, Keith agrees to yet another one of Lance’s foolish competitions. Because contrary to what some people think, he finds them fun to be sort of fun.

He throws a leg over the bike and sits behind Lance. 

Instead of starting the engine, Lance turns around with the grin still on his face. “Just remember that when I win, it will be because you’re an amazing teacher, so don’t feel too bad.”

“Is that even a compliment?”

He thinks about the question for a second. “Maybe.” 

Keith shakes his head, amused, “Okay then, want to start the engine?”

Lance leans forward and gets ready to start, but there is hesitation. “I won’t… flip again, will I?” He asks.

“You got this.”

“Yeah, I got this.” He repeats to himself with a nod. “Now uh, do you want to hold on or…”

The sentenced is left unfinished but Keith understands what was asked. Slowly, and nervous for reasons he doesn’t quite understand, he places his arms around Lance’s torso.

For a second it feels like his heart stops. (Should he assume this is part of the liking Lance feelings?)

“Now if I flip we’ll both go down together,” Lance says with a chuckle, though it sounds a little different from the usual.

“Allura would be proud of our teamwork.” He replies. When Lance laughs, Keith can feel his chest move. It feels… sort of nice to be able to feel things like these. Just like when he could see the rise and fall of Lance’s chest when he fell asleep on his lap.

“Now get ready cause here we go,” Lance warns, at the same time the engine turns on and he gracefully manages to take off.

Just as Keith thought, Lance is a natural, so he isn’t too worried and lets his thoughts wander for a bit to the feeling on his arms.

He realizes that he has one slight problem with this situation.

That he really, really doesn’t want to ever let go.

Maybe he should write a letter about today.

  
Maybe he should write a letter about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the chapter is a bit shorter since I got really tired while writing, but I hope you enjoy nontheless!  
> Soon enough the hoverbike arc will end and we will jump back into letters, which I am really looking forward to.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos <3


	27. Means A Lot To Me

“So what do you think?” He hears Keith ask behind him.

Lance has been smiling for the past few minutes, which he thinks is a pretty good answer to that question, though of course Keith can’t see his face and wouldn’t know. “You were right!” He replies louder than the wind. “This is fun.”

“I’m glad,” Keith mutters softly, and if it wasn’t for the fact his head is so close to Lance he probably wouldn’t have heard it. 

Lance’s smile widens. He has so many reasons why he is enjoying this moment.

Many of them include Keith, obviously. 

Because now he felt like he could understand Keith a little better, knowing that Keith really enjoyed driving hoverbikes and knowing the reason why; being able to share this experience with him was also a plus; then there is also the fact that they’re so close he feels like sometimes he can hear his breath on his ear. 

On non-Keith related reasons, he was also really enjoying the feel of the wind against him, the speed and adrenaline that rushes through him. When he avoids a cliff with a sharp turn he feels so alive.

It’s just like when he started piloting Red, everything feels faster and makes him rely on instincts more than his thoughts. 

It makes him understand why Keith had been chosen to pilot Red at first.

When they hit a small bump it startles Lance a bit, and Keith too because his grip around Lance becomes tighter. 

Again, Lance becomes very conscious of their closeness. And again, it makes Lance’s heart want to write more and more letters. 

He really should stop spending so much time with Keith before he either goes insane or ends up with thirty letters in the span of a week.

Trying to distract himself, he comes up with an idea. “Maybe I should go even faster?”

Keith takes a second to reply. “I don’t know if-”

He doesn’t let Keith finish his thought, already speeding up.

“No warning?!” Keith shouts, holding Lance yet tighter.

“Can’t hear you because of the wind!”

“I know you can, Lance!”

Lance manages to convince Keith to have a race.

It wasn’t too hard since he knows full well that Keith also enjoys their competitions.

But Keith does set one condition: if he wins, Lance has to pick their next activity together (vice versa if Lance wins).

He agrees, obviously. It’s not like he could turn down what was basically a promise of hanging out with Keith again.

There goes the plan of spending less time together to preserve his sanity, Lance thinks.

The race is nice and short, even if he spends most time behind Keith.

In his opinion, he has a pretty nice view the entire time.

He can see Keith smiling and sometimes also looking behind himself to check up on Lance and grin. One of those times Lance winks in reply and Keith quickly looks away. He can’t help but wonder if he had just made Keith flustered.

“Just so you know, I let you win.” Lance blatantly lies, jabbing and Keith. “Didn’t want to hurt your pride.”

“Sure thing,” Keith replies, obviously not buying it.

He laughs. “But don’t worry, I’ll beat you next time.”

Keith looks at him clearly surprised, his smile drops and stops walking. “We’re… doing this again?”

Lance frowns for a second, thinking. He had fun that much was true, and even if he wanted to try to push away Keith, he couldn’t possibly say no to doing something that would make Keith happy.“Yeah, why not?” He shrugs and keeps walking ahead of Keith.

Only when he reaches Red does he see that Keith is still in the place he left him. “You coming?” 

Keith finally reacts and quickly catches up to him.

He is smiling and something feels different.

Maybe he’s imagining things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated,,,, on the wrong fic,,, and only realized when I woke up ,,, i am so sorry.  
> This is what I get for updating at 1am.  
> Anyway here is the end of hoverbike arc ^^


	28. More Than You Imagine

The ride home is considerably less eventful.

Keith is fine with that, he liked these peaceful moments with Lance as much as the exciting loud ones.

He is sitting down on the floor with his head against Red’s walls with a smile, he hears Lance humming to himself and he remembers he has to still pick a song to sing to Lance. 

At some point he starts speaking with Red and Lance translates for him. And it’s nice, really nice, he missed Red more than he expected, just these small exchanges make him feel so bittersweet about the exchange.

He can still feel something like an extra presence inside him, it feels familiar and he is pretty sure that it’s Lance. Keith assumes that this is Red’s doing as well.

When they start approaching home, Keith starts to feel a little less at peace, fidgeting with his thumb against his hand. 

As he thinks about writing again he feels a mix of excitement and nervousness, feeling the need to put his thoughts down on paper, even though he can barely understand his own thoughts.

All Keith knows is that during their last few moments on the white planet he’s come to yet another realization and he needs to just write it down as soon as he can.

“So any more plans you got?” Lance asks, while stretching his arms after they left Red.

“Uh…” Is saying that he wants to go write letters weird? Lance shouldn’t suspect that he is going to write something other than the reply right? He doesn’t want to say that he doesn’t want to hang out with Lance, because that would be a lie but at the same time he really needs time to organize all these feelings on his own.

Before he can come up with a good reply or excuse, Lance hums while squinting at Keith. “Well, personally I think I’m going to go take a nap after I eat something.” 

Keith blinks, did Lance just give him an out on purpose? Did he just read Keith like an open book?

“Do you want to tag along? We haven’t eaten in forever.” Lance asks.

“Y-yeah.” Keith stutters, still trying to understand if he was that easy to read.

Their short meal goes very much like their trip back home, uneventful and peaceful. 

It doesn’t help Keith feel any less antsy though.

He wants the moment to last forever and to end immediately all at once, because all he can think about Lance chuckling at his poor attempt of a joke and how he loves that sound. But he also feels like he needs to be a little more sane to be able to process just how this laugh makes him feel.

Soon enough, they do part ways. 

And Keith is finally alone in his own room.

He is still feeling overwhelmed. When he thinks about Lance, he feels so full and empty at the same time; it’s like he has enough energy to sprint through the entire castle but is also exhausted enough to lay down and fall asleep immediately.

Simply put, Keith feels like he’s going insane with feelings that he can barely comprehend.

He is so close to screaming but he manages to stay sane enough to not do it. Looking around the room he looks for other options, anything he can quickly put his energy onto, because he can’t start writing a single word in this state.  

The first thing he sees is his pillow, he remembers the times when he punched his pillows as a kid when he was frustrated, would it still help?

Sitting down on his bed he puts the pillow in his legs. He tries throwing a punch but midair it loses energy and makes a soft thump. Not only does it not help, it also feels wrong.

So he awkwardly hugs the pillow instead. 

Surprisingly… it feels better, it’s soft.

It immediately comes back to mind when he held Lance on the hoverbike. He hides his face on the pillow.

Keith can’t believe how embarrassing he is being, this is not like him at all. He is about fighting his way out of his problems, not hide in his room and hug a pillow trying to understand what he is even feeling.

After a few seconds, or maybe minutes, he gets up and goes sit down at his stationary, bringing the pillow with him.

He glances over the last letter he wrote about his feelings. The one where he admits he likes Lance or at least he thinks so, but is afraid and confused. It already feels like he wrote this ages ago even though it was literally yesterday.

Things already feel different, or well not really. It’s complicated. 

Keith turns over the letter and starts writing on it’s back instead of getting a new piece of paper.

 

_ Hey Lance, _

Off to a simple start, now he just needs to figure out what to do from here on out. Maybe if he wrote small sentences it would be easier to understand what he’s feeling.

_ I like you. _

He already established this last time.

_ I really like you. _

He already knew this too, though he hadn’t written it out.

_ I think I love you. _

He stops; knowing full well this is exactly what has been on his mind ever since he got in Red on their way back to the castle but feeling weird finally doing so.

He loves Lance… probably. 

Love really feels like a strong word, and he’s still afraid that this isn’t the right word, but… it feels right.

_ I think I really love you. _

He writes again, trying to get used to the idea.

_ Is this the same ‘love you’ that you mention in every letter? _

_ I want to think so, because ever since I read the letters … I’ve wanted them to be real. _

_ Is this good enough? _

_ If you still like me, _

It hurts again, thinking about the possibility that Lance doesn’t like him anymore.

_ Please help me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Cause it sure is a thing  
> Find me on softklanceday (tumblr) where you can see my awkward face reveal for 9k followers
> 
> Fanart:  
> http://foinixassassin.tumblr.com/post/179174616271/from-softklanceday-loveletter-au  
> https://8someapplesart.tumblr.com/post/179188586114/life-got-really-busy-all-of-a-sudden-so-this  
> http://libbykateart.tumblr.com/post/179216032378/loving-this-love-letters-au-written-by


	29. Just Like Your Writing

Keith stares at the letter he just wrote. 

To his own surprise he doesn’t feel embarrassed, he was honest as he could be after all. 

If anything he’s embarrassed about how he acted around Lance when he read the love letters, maybe things would be different if he had said something at the time.

He glances at the stash of love letters he stole.

Aware that he hasn’t read all of them yet. Keith has been holding off finishing them because he doesn’t want to reach the end, he doesn’t want to reach the time where he won’t have any more of Lance thoughts to read. Did that sound creepy?

Knowing he won’t be able to write the reply yet, he grabs one of the love letters.

_ Hey Keith,   _

_ Cheesy warning incoming, because I have a lot of feelings today,  _

_ I love you, like all of you. _

 

How does Lance write it in a way that sounds so naturally?

 

_ I love the way you smile, especially when you aren’t aware you’re smiling (I see you like that around Cosmo, it makes me happy). I also love the way you frown when you’re thinking a lot about something, (sorry I know some of those times are because of my jokes that you don’t understand)  _

_ Told you this was going to be a cheesy letter.  _

_ I was just way too happy today since I got to hang out with you. (Well I’m also really happy every other time we hang out, including before I realized my crush.)  _

_ But yeah today was nice, hanging out with Cosmo in the gardens was sort of like… a dream come true? Like how dare you invite me to tag along? Do you realize it basically sounds like a date? My poor fragile heart can’t take all this! _

_ Don’t misunderstand, I would do this every day for the rest of my life if I could… going out with you and Cosmo.  _

_ Even if I kept writing letters at the end of each day to talk about how much I still love you.   _

_ Even if at every accidental touch I would feel like my heart is about to explode.   _

_ Even if you had no idea how much you mean to me.  _

_ Because maybe, at some point, I’ll have the guts to break that routine and tell you how I feel. Maybe while we both sit on the field watching Cosmo run around.  _

_ Because maybe you would like me back, and we would still go to the gardens every day as nothing changed, but this time I could hold your hand and tell you all these thoughts about how much I love you out loud.   _

_ This is turning out even more cheesy than I expected, and longer. Since there aren’t any romantic shows in space I am here basically writing them all out myself while thinking about you.  _

_ On a less cheesy note, also wouldn’t mind making dumb bets with you the rest of my life, and I bet that if one of us were to confess, it would be you first. (I have almost 20 letters of confessions and haven’t given you any after all)    _

_ Wait that still sounds cheesy, doesn’t it? I should just go to sleep. _

_ Goodnight, you cool samurai that I can’t get out of my head.  _

_ Ps: Can’t wait to kick your ass tomorrow on training, maybe it will make me less cheesy (probably not) _

Keith feels his face heat up as he processes everything he just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty tired today so I wrote a Lance letter because they are the easiest for me to write, more relevant plot next chapter!  
> Hope you enjoyed anyway and until next time!


	30. That I Love

Keith hides on the pillow, again. 

All he can think about is how dumb this situation is.

How fast his heart is beating is dumb. How much he is smiling is dumb. How he wants to get up and walk over to Lance’s room for no good reason is dumb.

This is dumb.

Being in love makes no sense. 

Did he just admit to his inner self that this was really love? Apparently, but he was too frustrated to care at the moment.

“I hate you.” He groans against the pillow. “I hate you for making me feel this way.” It’s a lie.

Keith doesn’t even know what he wants. Is he supposed to want something when he is in love?

He just knows that the sound of spending the rest of eternity with Lance and Kosmo in a field doesn’t sound bad. Neither does the idea of being able to hug Lance again or spending a night with him in the Bridge, or…. a bunch of other things, many of them listed on letters he had read.

Thinking about letters makes him remember that he still hasn’t replied to the last pen pal letter.

He stares back up at the stationary and releases one arm from the pillow so he can try and get Lance’s last letter from his pocket.

Maybe this would take his mind off the whole love thing for a while

So he gets his pencil and a new piece of paper and starts writing his reply.

 

_ Hey Lance,  _

_ Good know that the last letter wasn’t weird. _

_ And like you said/ wrote, I suppose with practice I’ll get used to it. _

As soon as he writes that, he gets a little more excited about writing this reply because this meant this letter thing was going to keep going. This connection he has with Lance that no one else has, not Hunk or Allura, only him. Is it selfish to be happy about that?

He then stares back at Lance’s letter and spots the small doodle Lance made, he chuckles.

Trying to mimic the cartoonish style Lance made, Keith draws himself on his letter as well.

_ Your sister sounds cool, but should I be concerned about that ‘almost broke my arm’ part? I assume that you would’ve told the team if it was something serious, but I just want to check. _

_ Though I understand what you mean when Shiro started teaching me about self-defense tactics I had a few close calls myself. Though I think it only makes it more fun- _

Keith reads his last sentence again and thinks about Lance going through the same close calls as him, he knows that Lance is more than capable but he starts worrying per anticipation. 

_ -but you shouldn’t do the thing the same as me, you might get hurt. I wouldn’t want that. _

_ You’re kidding about using the Red and Blue powers to make a pool, right? Because I am pretty sure that wouldn’t work. _

He is still smiling as he writes this though because Lance’s shenanigans are just too entertaining.

_ I knew I was right about your favorite color is blue. Also what you did for that girl was nice of you. You’re always looking out for other people, aren’t you? I mean, sometimes it seems like you don’t even do it on purpose, sorry if that was weird. _

_ I didn’t do much in the desert worth mentioning, exploring caves, sometimes I spent hours on my hoverbike because it was … nice?  Every so often I went to the nearest town to do some quick jobs and buy groceries, sometimes books too. Not really interesting. _

It was his turn to ask a question, and it was really hard to not write something like ‘When did you realize you liked me?’ or ‘”When did you write the last love letter?’ or ‘Do you still like me?’

_ My question: Who was the first person you fell in love with? How did you know? _

_ The ‘according to Lance’ coolest samurai in town, Keith _

_ PS: You’re unbelievable _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this more aware of his feelings Keith is something I am still getting used to but I really hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> More plot oriented events happening soon, though first there might be a Keith birthday special.
> 
> PS: Too tired today to reply to comments from last chapter, will try to do that tomorrow ^^


	31. (Special) Keith's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this chapter DOES NOT belong on the timeline of the fic.  
> It is simply related to the concept of 'Lance love letters that Keith stole.'
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway and Happy birhday Keith!

Keith sighs.   
He is bored. Insanely so.  
Of course, he considers leaving his room to check up on the others but he also doesn’t feel like hanging out at the moment, especially because it’s his birthday and has no doubts that they have prepared something.  
It’s not that he isn’t grateful, he just wants a little bit more of peace and quiet before having to deal with that.  
Also could try to do some push-ups or something like that but he is actually just feeling sort of tired.  
So he glances at his stationary… maybe he could read another of the love letters he stole. It could sort of count as a birthday present, right?  
As he unfolds it he realizes it’s a letter he hasn’t read it.

_Hey Keith!!!_   
_!!!!Happy Birthday!!!!!_   
_And I love you!_

He blinks and re-reads the introduction at least three times. Not only is this an incredible coincidence, but it also meant that Lance wrote it a year ago, which means he has been writing these letters for… a while.  
As shocked as he is, he can’t help but smile as he looks at the small doodles of party poppers and birthday cakes.

 _I am so excited for today,_ me _and the others have been trying so hard to keep everything a secret_  
 _I wish we were back on Earth already so I could get you a proper present, it sucks that I can’t. There are so many things I want to give you like the star war movies is a must, you will love them, or some shiny knife or dagger, a new jacket would be good too I noticed that yours is pretty worn out, honestly, there are too many things I want to give you._  
 _If I could be super cheesy without it being weird for you I would probably get you flowers too, my family always buys flowers on birthdays one for each year (my grandma got such a big bouquet last time.) Or maybe I could give you something handmade, or maybe since you like simple things we could stay at home watching movies and eating cake._  
 _That is… if we lived together._

_Right, this is also supposed to be a confession letter I sort of forgot._   
_So yeah I love you, the sort of I love you that makes me want to buy you flowers and live with you until the rest of my life because I don’t want to be apart from you, because I want to be able to celebrate all your birthdays that will give me an excuse to buy you gifts._   
_Lame right?_   
_I have no idea if you like me back, which is why I most likely won’t give you this letter. (Don’t want to ruin your birthday day by having to go through a rejection.)_   
_Maybe for some wild reason, I will give you this, I don’t know I will take this letter and see how it goes._

_So yeah if you do end up getting this,_   
_I mean every word in this letter,_   
_Lance, the birthday planner that wishes that he could give you much much more._

As Keith finishes reading the letter he realizes that maybe leaving his room right now doesn’t sound so bad.  
After all, he has to see what Lance planned for him this time.


	32. A Sudden Movement

Lance faces a difficult decision.

It’s either he writes another love letter or goes straight for his bed to take a nap.

He stares at the bed and it feels like it’s calling him, so he slowly approaches it and lays down, staring at the ceiling. 

Now that the adrenaline is out of his body, he realizes that he and Keith probably slept very little. He has no idea how much time passed last night when they were chatting, but it must have been at least a couple hours before he fell asleep on Keith’s lap.

The thought makes him want to write another love letter once again. He has so many things going through his head about Keith… Last night, the morning incident, their unplanned hoverbike trip…

He moves his gaze over to the stationary, but can’t bring himself to move… his body feels heavy.

Maybe if he just closes his eyes for a few minutes… 

Lance falls deeply asleep a couple seconds later before he can even consider putting on a facemask or listening to some music.

His peaceful nap is interrupted by a loud, loud noise.

In specific, the emergency alarm blasting through the Castle speakers.

Since he’s always been slow at waking up, his first reaction is irritation. The sound is annoying and it’s giving him a serious headache, so he moves his extra pillow to his face, trying to muffle out the sound. 

After a few seconds like this, the panic finally starts kicking in.

The emergency alarm is playing.

The alarm they used for emergencies.

Soon enough he is jumping out of bed, opening his door, and sprinting towards the bridge. 

Praying that it isn’t too late.

* * *

 

Keith jumps out of his chair as soon as the alarm rings.

He had been so focused on reading that the move turned out sudden and abrupt, making him knock a few letters down, some falling on the ground.  

The sound quickly registers in his head and he knows that he needs to start running. But before he does, he quickly grabs an already folded letter on the stationary and shoves it in his pocket.

It’s only when he is running through the hallways that he realizes that it might’ve been a little idiotic that his first worry had been to grab a letter. He had been focusing on them so much that at the time it felt as important as realizing what the emergency is.

When he finally reaches the Bridge he sees Shiro, Pidge, and Allura already gathered there.

Where is Lance? It’s his first thought immediately, and a few seconds later he mentally apologizes to Hunk and Coran and also worries for them.

“What’s the emergency?” He hesitantly asks.

The first one to look at him is Shiro. “Hey, Keith. Sorry, it was a false alarm.”

“Was this another drill?” Keith frowns, he thought they were done with those annoying routines, especially when they’re outside of their safe zones since it only made them more restless.

“Hunk, Coran and I are working on the castle engines which might have accidentally triggered some alarms,” Allura replies, her back still turned to Keith as she seems to be focusing on the panels in front of her.

“Hey, buddy!” Hunk cheery voice comes through Pidge’s screen.

“Oh… hey Hunk.” He replies, still processing this entire situation.

“Can I increase the potency now?” Allura speaks up again.

“Yeap!” Coran's voice comes through Pidge screen as well. Keith assumes this means that he and Hunk are working together in the engine rooms.

Hearing Coran’s voice also reminds him that maybe he should thank him. After all, it is because of him that Keith has found himself in this situation with Lance… 

Thinking of Lance, he is still nowhere in sight… should he go look for him?

As soon as he turns to look at the door, it opens and Lance arrives, looking out of breath. 

When he regains his breathing and looks up their eyes meet, they stay looking at each other for a few seconds until Lance look, staring at the room and everyone else. “Is this… another drill?” He asks clearly confused.

“They’re apparently doing something to the engines that triggered an alarm,” Keith replies pointing in Pidge’s direction. The other’s seem so focused that don’t even seem to realize that Lance arrived. “Were you sleeping? Sorry if it woke you up.”

“It’s fine man.” Lance shrugs. “They seem… serious. Should we be helping?”

“We’re fine Lance,” Shiro replies, while walking away from Allura and towards Pidge getting closer to one of the panels. “Lower that a little Allura.”

“Thanks for the offer though!” Hunk’s voice comes through.

“You and Keith are free to go take a break,” Allura says.

“Or train,” Shiro adds.

“Or writing!” Coran says, his voice chipper.

“Well…” Lance chuckles, looking a little disheartened. “Looks like we aren’t needed here?” 

“Want to go somewhere?” Keith suggests, wanting to see if he can cheer up Lance a little. From the corner of his eye, he sees Allura and Pidge grinning at him, which makes him remember their last chat on the Bridge, which is something he doesn’t want to remember in front of Lance.

So he pushes Lance out of the Bridge. After all, he also has to give him a letter, and he doesn’t want to do it in front of an audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! University is becoming really time-consuming which is why I had to skip a few days, it might happen again but I will still try to post as frequently as I can!
> 
> As always hope you enjoy and thank you for every single comment and kudo!


	33. From An Unplanned Event

“So… what should we do now?” Lance asks as the Bridge door closes behind them, “Do you have a plan?”

In fact… Keith hadn’t the slightest clue of what they should do or where they could go. Training is out of the question since he doesn’t think he has the mental stability to handle how… personal it is.

When he spars with Lance he can hear every breath, see every eye movement he does, feel his weight with each blow… Basically a lot of things that would distract him at the moment which would end up with him embarrassing himself.

“I don’t know,” Keith finally replies, “Technically since I won the race it’s your turn to decide what we do next.” After all, part of the reason why he made that bet IS that he prefers when Lance picks their activities, he isn’t very confident in his plan making skills (the other part was just so he has another reason to hang out with Lance.)

“That has to be different though!” Lance protests. “It can’t be in the castle, I have to plan a trip somewhere since it’s basically a date and all!-”

They both stop walking as soon as those words leave Lance’s mouth. 

Keith stares blankly ahead processing the information. Did this mean that their earlier trip had been a date? Is that how dates are supposed to be? If they actually got together that would be what they would do frequently?

That was… a nice thought. He liked the idea of dates if that’s what they entailed. 

Did this also mean that Lance still liked him?

“I-” Lance stops himself and coughs “I meant well… not a date but like, you know a special trip and all… it’s a term that well… I’ll stop now.”

Guess not. Keith thought, trying to not look too disappointed at this fact as he quietly mutters an “It’s okay, I got it.”

“Cool.” He replies, looking away from Keith and to the wall instead. “We could go to the living room and just hang out or something.”

Wordless, Keith nods and follows.

It’s a little awkward, to say the least. They find themselves with nothing to talk about, sitting close to each other in an empty living room.    

“I uh- I wrote the reply,” Keith says, taking out the letter out of his pocket. 

Lance seems surprised when he sees it. “You’re… replying to these faster than I expected. Sometimes my pen pal would take weeks or even months to reply.”

“Do you want me to take longer to give them to you?” He doesn’t want to wait if it’s up to him, he wants this to keep going everyday if possible.

“No no no,” Lance says really quickly. “I like it like this. I’m glad you’re replying, it’s just that you don’t have to force yourself to reply so quickly.”

“I don’t mind it.”

“Oh yeah, you did say you wanted more letters,” Lance says in that one tone he does when he feels like challenging Keith.

But he knows how to play that game. “If you insist though… maybe I will hold onto it for a little longer.” He starts putting the letter back in his pocket.

“But then you won’t have my reply and more letters…” Lance says as an attempt of fighting back.

“I’m sure I can ask someone else. Shiro probably, though Allura does seem interested in Earth customs…”

That is when Lance gives in. “Fine, you win. Now give it.” He says resigned, grabbing the letter quicker than Keith expects, and then promptly placing his head on Keith’s shoulder. “But it’s only because I’m tired.”

“Shouldn’t you go back to your room and sleep then?” After all, the alarm had rung pretty soon after they parted ways, Lance probably didn’t sleep much.

“Nope. I’m good here, your shoulder is comfy.” 

“I doubt that.”

Lance takes a moment to think of a good reply. “Well… have you ever lied on your own shoulder?”

“No, though I’ve never lied on anyone’s shoulder either.”

“Next time it’s your turn then.” 

“If you say so.” Somehow lying on Lance’s shoulder didn’t sound like a bad idea, even if he’s pretty sure that it’s uncomfortable.

Silence settles in after that. Keith can hear Lance breathing and wonders if he’s already asleep, but then he speaks up again, his voice groggy. “I’ll make sure to give you the reply tomorrow.”

He doesn’t want to make it obvious that he is looking forward to it so he simply replies with an “okay.”

“Tell me a bedtime story,” Lance mumbles, clearly already more asleep than awake. It’s not the first time he’s asked this or the second.

A couple of weeks ago, in the middle of a sleepless night, they ran into each other and started chatting. Lance mentioned his mother’s bedtime stories at some point and asked if Keith knew any stories himself; he does, but only one. A story Krolia told him once during their time together. “That one again?”

“Yep.” 

He starts telling the story of a boy made of rock that meets a boy made of light who become friends apart from their differences.

Lance falls asleep in the middle of it. 

Keith doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I have been half asleep the entire day, have no idea how I managed to write 1k words, and now I am going to pass out, hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> And if you want to follow me on Tumblr: Softklanceday.tumblr.com


	34. Created A Mistake

When Lance wakes up, he notices that his neck hurts.  
He also notices that he feels weirdly…. happy? Relaxed? Like he’s inside a safe bubble away from the pain of war.  
Raising his head to massage his neck he takes a quick look around him.   
His eyes meet with Keith’s, memories come back to him “I- wait did I really fall asleep? I really didn’t mean to sorry.”  
Keith smiles at him. “It’s fine.”  
“How… long did I sleep for?”  
“I don’t know.” He says while raising one hand to massage the shoulder that Lance had been sleeping on.  
“Please don’t tell me I made your arm numb.”  
Keith doesn’t reply, so Lance moves forward and grabs said arm, moving it upwards. The slight purple colored skin along with the way Keith winces slightly tells him everything he needs to know.  
“You should have woken me up!” He protests.  
“I didn’t realize.”  
“I can’t believe you.” Lance sighs and raises his other hand to Keith’s arm as well, slowly and gently he starts massaging the arm.

“What are you doing?”  
“Trying to get blood to flow through your arm again obviously.” And trying to not think about how cheesy this situation feels.   
While Lance is busy with this, Keith talks again. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Uh yeah, I did actually.” He grins. “Like I said, your shoulder is comfortable.”  
“You mumble during your sleep sometimes.” The way Keith says this is so soft that Lance is pretty sure that the statement was more him thinking aloud than a question to Lance.  
Still, he panics. There aren’t many things that he wants to hide from Keith at this point, but still, he makes a mental note to never sleep next to Keith again… as comfortable as the experiences had been so far, “What did I say?”  
Keith looks at him and finally realizes what he’d said. “I couldn’t understand much…” He mumbles, looking away, making Lance pretty sure that he is lying just like he’d lied about not having some of Lance’s letters on his room.  
Maybe one day he’ll be able to ask. “I see…”

“My arm is fine now by the way.”  
“Hm… Place your hand against mine.” Lance says as he shows Keith his right palm.  
He does as told and Lance realizes that his hand is bigger than Lance’s, and also realizes that if he lets his fingers fall then they would basically be holding hands.   
But he tries to focus on the task at hand. “Push me with your arm.”  
Keith immediately compiles but uses way more force than Lance expected. Effectively making him fall down onto the couch, and bringing Keith along with him as he instinctively grabbed onto Keith.  
“Sorry.” They say at the exact same time as soon as they recover from the impact.   
Lance stares the arm that is pinning his own arm down, their hands intertwined for real this time. “It seems your arm is fine.” He says while internally repeating to himself, don’t think about the position you are in.  
“Yeah it does seem that way.” Keith smirks, and Lance curses his time inappropriate cockiness.  
This really isn’t good for his heart.

“Do you want to… get up?  
Keith doesn’t reply, only staring at Lance for a few seconds and eventually complying with his request.  
It looks like he wants to say something.  
But even though Lance waits, he says nothing.   
Something feels odd.  
“I think I’m going back to my room.” Lance eventually says, while getting up from the couch, maybe he should give Keith some time.  
“Okay.” His voice is small. “I might go check on them, just to make sure they don’t blow up with the castle.”  
“Yeah I don’t want to have to hear that annoying alarm again today.”  
Keith smiles up to him. “See you later?”  
“Yeah.”

  
Back in his room, Lance realizes he isn’t sleepy anymore.  
So he goes back to focusing on the other big thing in his head, Keith’s letters.  
Sitting on his bed, once again with a pillow in his arms in case he can’t handle whatever is written in the letter, he carefully unfolds it.  
He instantly notices two things, that this one a really long this time, covering the two sides of the paper; and that the first line makes no sense.

_I think I understood something during dinner._

They haven’t had dinner yet, and Keith only wrote the reply after they came back from their date-that-wasn’t-a-date.  
He considers the option that maybe Keith is just reflecting on last night dinner, maybe about the fact Krolia coming back.  
He accepts this conclusion and keeps reading.

_I think I like you, Lance._

He reads the sentence again.  
And then again.  
And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been a couple days since the last update, I apologize.   
> But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Ps: I know I haven't replied to a few of the comments on the last chapters but I will get to it eventually! (Part of why I didn't reply was to not spoil this chapter) But every comment does mean a lot to me and I do read them so thank you so much!


	35. You Are Lost

Lance has no idea how many times he read that one sentence.  
The one where Keith says that he might like Lance.  
Eventually, he does process the words, around the same time he starts effectively choking his pillow with his free arm. This pillow would be dead if it was a person.  
He hides his face, it feels hot. He is definitely blushing and considering blushing involved more blood rushing to his head, he is also pretty sure that the amount of blood in his head is not healthy.  
It’s official, Keith is going to kill him one day (if that day isn’t today). Would it be lame if he said he wouldn’t mind that death?   
“Oh my god.” He smiles with his face buried on his pillow.   
Lance almost starts to wonder if this is a dream if he passed out as soon as he reached his bedroom maybe, but he knows this all feels too real.  
Remembering that there is more to the letter, he comes up with another theory; that he is assuming things too quickly because technically Keith only said he liked him, it could all be simply as friends.  
His smile drops and he looks back up, this could be a rejection letter, couldn’t it?   
This newfound dread makes him quickly keep reading.

It doesn’t take long for him to realize that this is indeed not a rejection letter.  
But instead a letter about how confused Keith is about… basically everything regarding feelings.  
The pen pal letters Keith wrote always had this tone of being unsure on them as well, but it was never anything close to this.  
Lance once again is delighted to see more sides of Keith as he reads this letters.  
Keith writes about being happy reading Lance’s letters, and Lance wants to write a hundred more to leave on his door.  
Keith writes about how nice it would be talking with Lance everyday, and Lance swears to himself he will find a way to hang out with Keith everyday from now on.  
Keith writes about being afraid of losing Lance, and Lance feels the need to go out and tell Keith he won’t get rid of him that easily.  
And then at the end, Keith repeats how unsure he is about his feelings and how he wants help, Lance has never wanted to comply with a request so much in his life.  
But he has no idea how he would even help Keith.  
The fear comes back.   
What if he does find a way to help Keith see what love can be but he realizes this isn’t what he feels?  
There is also another side to the letter, what if that side is the rejection?  
He turns it over slowly and frowns at the first line.

_Hey Lance,_

It starts like off like it’s a separate letter, and even though he’s still scared, this also piques his interest.

_I think I love you.  
I think I really love you._

Okay, this is it.   
There is no doubt now.  
He is definitely either dreaming or awake and dying.  
It has to be one of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help him.
> 
> Hope you guys had a good weekend and reminder to treat yourselves because you deserve a break from everyday stress!  
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the comments on the last chapter <3


	36. Among Sweet Words

Keith likes him back.  
This isn’t a dream.   
He knows because he literally just checked.  
He leaves the letter beside him so that he could use a free hand to pinch his arm, which he is aware is the most cliche move ever, but it was the only one he could think in the middle of his panic.  
So yes, this is real.   
The small pain in his arm is real, and so is the letter beside him.   
“Oh my god.” He mutters with a wide smile.  
Keith really likes him back.  
This is happening.  
Lance hugs his pillow tighter and buries his head in it, and starts giggling.  
  
Eventually, he even falls over and is cuddling with the pillow, no longer laughing but still very much grinning. His cheeks hurt but he can’t stop smiling. He wonders if he’ll ever stop smiling.   
He feels like he finally understands those anime girls from those romances he saw with his sisters.   
As he holds the pillow tighter (because it’s the only way he can think of using all this energy) he remembers last night when they’d cuddled together.  
It doesn’t help his heart.  
This is like all those times where he had walked his bedroom, extremely lovesick, and all he could do was bury his head on his pillow. Except now it was multiplied by at least a hundred, and his fellow pillow friend isn’t enough to calm him down.  
“I love you.” He says out loud, with a wide grin.  
“I love you so much.” His voice grows softer.  
The hold on the pillow becomes gentler, “No words can tell you how much.”  
“One day I want to be able to make you as happy as you make me.” He raises his face from the pillow and looks at the letter. 

Breathing in deeply and slowly, he tries to calm himself down.   
He won’t be able to speak with Keith if he has a heart attack after all.  
Also, the rational side of him is vaguely aware that this letter having reached his hands is most likely a mistake on Keith’s part. Which would make him feel bad for Keith if it wasn’t for how happy this letter makes him.  
Nevertheless, it makes things a little complicated.   
Because part of Lance just wants to get up and run to Keith and do something, like maybe tell him a love letter of feelings out loud, or tackle him to the ground, or maybe… kiss him? No, that would definitely be too far for Keith right now, and the other part of him wants to make sure that Keith feels at ease.  
Scaring Keith is the last thing he wants to do right now, and he also wouldn’t mind taking things slow., Just because he wrote all those letters doesn’t mean he has any idea how he should start a relationship with Keith.

So… he has to let Keith know his reply to this letter that he wasn’t meant to read without scaring him.  
How will he even act around Keith next time they meet? Can he pretend he didn’t read anything and wait for another chance?  
No, that wouldn’t work because Keith knows that he gave him a letter and is waiting for-…!  
That’s it!  
Quickly, Lance gets up, leaving his pillow on the ground and runs to his stationary with the letter in hand.  
He grabs a new piece of paper and breathes deeply.   
It’s time to write another letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sick and headaches are killing me but I wanted to write these fools so here I am.  
> Hope you still enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for last chapter comments;;;; will reply to them when I'm better!
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!! Please vote on this small poll!!!!!!! Choose who Keith will meet in the next chapter:   
> https://www.strawpoll.me/16807197


	37. A Little Bird Will Help

After he sees Lance enter his room, Keith does as he said he would and starts making his way towards the Bridge to check up on the rest of the team.  
On his way, he tries his best not to think about Lance too much, he fails at it.  
After all, what is he supposed to do now that he has realized he most likely likes Lance? Should he tell him? How would he even do that?  
Before he can even reach a conclusion he runs into Pidge in the corridors.

She beams up at the sight of him. “Just the person I needed! Come with me.”   
“What’s going on? Did you guys finish what you were doing?” He asks, a little concerned.  
“Yeah, yeah everything is fine.”  She says while waving her hand in the air and starting to walk again in the opposite direction of the Bridge. “I just need to check on the core room thingy and could use an extra pair of hands.”  
Keith follows. “What exactly are you guys doing?”  
“Hunk and Coran had this idea of trying to increase the castle’s maneuverability and speed.” She explains. “Basically, it won’t be able to dodge the small ship’s attacks but maybe it can get away from those canons that take super long to charge.”  
“Oh… that’s a good idea.”  
She snickers, looking amused at his reply. “Yeah, a good idea as long it doesn’t accidentally make the castle explode.”  
He freezes. “Wait what? Are you guys sure we should be-“  
“It was just a joke.” She interrupts him, a grin on her face still.

He had forgotten how much Pidge likes to play around, which can be fun at times, but he isn’t in his best mindset to process her jokes. “Very funny.”   
“Don’t be a baby.” She says while punching him on the shoulder, Keith looks away so she won’t see the smile he is trying to suppress.   
“By the way…” She sings songs the words. “Speaking of jokes… Allura and I found that earlier talk on the Bridge very amusing. Any more juicy details you have to share?”  
Ah yes, the talk where they asked about the cuddling incident before giving him permission to leave the castle with Lance… That talk. “No, there isn’t anything else to say.” He replies without really thinking about it.  
Pidge’s grins drops and she squints at him before looking back ahead in silence.   
Eventually, they reach their destination, but before Pidge opens the door she turns around to stare at him again. “Are you sure though?”  
“What?”

“Is there really nothing else to say?” Keith can’t really tell but Pidge sounds sort of sad. “I don’t want to see you hurt Lance.”  
He is extremely confused at the moment. “Why would I-“  
“I know okay?!” She exclaims. Then looking in anywhere but Keith’s direction, she adds in a softer tone, “I know that Lance likes you.”  
“Wh- how-“   
“I don’t think he remembers telling me. It was late at night when we were playing video games because he couldn’t sleep and I was taking a break from working on a new program.” She explains with a shrug. “He was basically high on lack of sleep.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s just-“ She bites her lip and fidgets a bit. “This is embarrassing for me to admit, but I sort of see a little of Matt in him, with that annoying big bro feeling of his. It makes me feel better when Matt is away on missions.” Pidge sighs again. “So yeah… I don’t want to see him getting hurt over-“  
“I-“ Keith interrupts unthinkingly and she is already looking at him waiting for him to finish the sentence. “I uhm- “ He can feel the pressure of her gaze as he stares at the ground. “I actually might… like him too.” His voice not above a whisper.

When he doesn’t receive a reply, he slowly looks back up; and sees Pidge smirking, the one smirk he has seen many Galra drones die while looking at it.  
“So… you two already dating and didn’t bother telling the rest of us?”  
“No!” He exclaims way faster and louder than intended. “I mean we- we aren’t-  I know he liked me too… at some point… but I don’t know if- I might just- what if he doesn’t like me anymore?” He finally says out loud.  
Pidge looks at him like he just told her that one plus one equals three without joking. “Keith… I found you two cuddling this morning.” She states. When he opens his mouth she interrupts him, her grin returning. “And you are apparently also sending letters to each other.”  
“But-“  
“Keith who is the smartest person on this team?”  
He frowns, trying to understand where this came from. “You are.”  
“Great, so now you’ll listen to my advice and next time you see Lance you will tell him what you told me.”  
“But I don’t know what-“  
“I’m sure Lance will help you with whatever questions you have. He is smarter than he makes himself out to look, I’m sure you know that.”

“How are you so sure about this?” He asks, as he starts fidgeting his thumb against his index.  
Pidge looks at him with a dead serious look, “I have heard him sing romantic cheesy songs for an hour while also talking about you.”  
He can’t help but starting to smile at that thought.   
Pidge scoffs and rolls her eyes. “My god, I can’t believe I thought you could hurt him, you’re just as hopeless as him.”  
“Shut up.” He says, embarrassed. He hopes he isn’t blushing.  
“Yeah sure, we have work to do anyway.” Pidge plays with the door panels and it opens. “Oh wait- just one quick last thing.”  
Keith is apprehensive. “What is it?”  
“Remember to keep it PG-13 around the rest of us, I support you two but I don’t wanna see-”  
“Shut up.” He interrupts again, while also wanting to sink into the ground and become one with the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge was the winner of the poll! Hope you enjoyed the way it turned out ^^
> 
> Sorry it took a while longer to update been under the weather lately, so I had to let myself take a break for once. Might have to skip a few days next week as well.  
> Follow me on Softklanceday on Tumblr
> 
> PS: I know I am late again on replying to comments but I will get to it eventually!


	38. Give Me A Push

Finishing the work on the engines ends up taking up a few hours.  
Keith tries his best to focus on the matter at hand but his mind can’t help but drift to Lance, did he read his letter yet? Is he writing a reply to his letter or is he asleep?  
One thing leading to another, thinking of Lance also makes him remember Pidge’s words. She had told him to tell Lance how he feels next time they see each other… should he do it?  
“Someone should go get Lance.”   
The mention of the person he has been thinking about finally makes him pay attention to the conversation on the Bridge. “What’s happening?” He asks.  
Instead of replying to Keith’s question, Pidge gives him a sly smile and turns to the others, “Keith can go.”  
He is still confused at what’s happening, and before he asks again Hunk clarifies.  “I’m going to start working on something for dinner since we are all pretty hungry.”  
“And I was thinking someone should go get Lance,”  Allura says while looking at Pidge with a wink.   
Keith suddenly fears Pidge had told her something while he was spacing out, even though the rational part of him tells him that Pidge wouldn’t do that. Still, he approaches her while the others are starting to leave, not raising his voice above a whisper, “It’s too soon, I can’t tell him yet.”  
“If you keep just thinking and not doing anything about it then it won’t help either of you.” She replies and then gives him a nudge with her elbow. “Just go for it.”    
With that she leaves the Bridge as well, leaving Keith on his mission of finding Lance.

Keith is very much frozen in front of Lance’s door.   
He should knock, right? Or should he maybe call for him? He completely forgot which one he usually did.  
Maybe he would be lucky and Lance wouldn’t be in his room anymore, maybe he’s already in the kitchen with the others helping out with dinner, which would give Keith an excuse to not have that talk with him.  
With that idea in mind, he softly knocks on the door, waiting for no reply to come.  
But it becomes clear that he’s wrong when he suddenly hears a loud thud on the other side, it also makes him worry. “Lance?”   
Instead of a reply, he hears another noise that sounds like several papers falling, his concern grows, “Is everything okay, can I come in?”   
“Just wait a second!” Lance finally says.  
A few moments later the door finally opens. Seeing Lance safe makes him remember why he’s here and starts fidgeting again.   
“Hi there,” Lance says, not making eye contact with him. “What uh…” He raises one arm to scratch his shoulder. “What’s up?”  
Lance looks nervous, which makes Keith more nervous; starting to wonder if Lance knows, but that would make no sense because there is no way Lance can tell right?  
“I- uh-“ Keith is unable to form a complete sentence, no idea where he should even start this conversation. He really should have seen more romantic movies when he was on Earth for reference. He takes a deep breath and tries to start off with a simple sentence. “I wanted to tell you something.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty busy the past few days and couldn't post sooner, I apologize! If you follow me on tumblr you might have already read this chapter. 
> 
> Once again I haven't had the time to reply to comments but I read every single one ! It makes me excited to write more, hope you enjoy this chapter and until tomorrow!


	39. Even Though I Still Won't Budge

Keith feels like an idiot. Why did he say he has something to tell Lance? How does he even follow up on that? Does he just… say it?  
Lance finally looked up from the ground he’s been staring at since he opened the door (which once again is not helping Keith feel any less nervous) and they’ve been staring at each other for a few seconds in silence now.  
“What… is it you want to tell me?” Lance asks a little apprehensive.   
“No.” Keith replies, and it takes him a second to realize that his answer doesn’t make any sense. “I mean- yes I wanted to tell you something.”   
He tries taking a deep breath.   
“Right what I wanted to tell you is…” He just has to say it, it should be simple right?   
“It’s…”  Should he use the word love or like?   
“I uh-…” Wait no, love sounds too strong doesn’t it?   
“I…” His mouth is open but words no longer come out, and he realizes that he can’t do this. He just can’t bring himself to say it, he wants to, he really does but he just can’t.  
He can’t.  
He can’t because is afraid.

“Keith?” Lance voice snaps him out of it.  
When he sees the concerned look on Lance’s face, it hurts. Because he wants to say it so badly but just can’t manage to form the words. Still, he tries to come up with something on the spot, his voice not above a whisper. “I-uh… the letters…”  
Lance seems to react immediately, suddenly standing a lot straighter than before. “Th- the letters?”   
Unsure and scared of what that reaction means, Keith carefully keeps talking. “I was… wondering if you had finished the reply?”  
“Oh uh- y- yeah I did- sort of. I just finished and-” His eyes drift somewhere else that isn’t Keith’s direction, and his sentences become all fragmented. “Letters- right, do you… want it already?”  
“Yeah uhm… if you want?” Keith awkwardly scratches his arm. He just wants to end this not-a-confession as quickly as possible without it becoming a bigger disaster. “Do dinner you first?”   
“Do uh-… dinner?” Lance repeats clearly confused.   
Takes him a second to realize that once again his sentence made no sense, and Keith quickly tries to correct himself. “I meant to ask if you wanted to go eat dinner? They finished things early and are already preparing…”  
“Oh yeah, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I am fine.”  Keith replies quickly without a second thought.   
Lance chuckles, and it finally starts feeling like the tension in the air is leaving. “I meant if everything was fine with the engines but I’m glad you’re okay as well.”  
“Sorry, I was just- ugh.” He facepalms, which also hides the smile starting to form at his lips. “Yeah things are fine there as well.”

“You look tired, man. Maybe you should go sleep after dinner.” Lance says as he starts walking and Keith follows. “I don’t think the Bridge floor was our best decision for a sleepover.”  
“Guess so.” Lack of sleep isn’t the reason why Keith is a mess at the moment, but he won’t correct Lance.  
“Maybe next time we should do it in one of our rooms.”  
Keith takes a few seconds to realize what he just heard. “Next- wait you-… don’t you mind?”  
He laughs again, the sound relaxes him and Keith finally starts being able to breathe properly again. “If I minded I wouldn’t be inviting you… oh and you still have to sing me that song.” Lance adds with a grin.

“We’re here.” Lance says when they are at the kitchen door, and for a brief moment he looks nervous again, Keith sees him take out a letter out of his pocket. “Guess I should be giving you this.”  
“Oh… thanks.” Keith says as he holds the letter on his own hands. “I will give you the reply tomorrow.”  
“Uh- yeah I mean- there is no rush really…  you can take all the time you need.”   
Before Keith can ask what Lance means by that, he has already disappeared inside the kitchen.  
With that Lance enters the room and leaves Keith feeling pretty lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again and thank you for all the lovely comments! (I apologize I stopped replying to them ;;; but I still read every single one! I always smile reading your reactions and theories.
> 
> PS: Considering tumblr is going to a crisis I might actually end up making a instagram account one of these days, do share what you think!


	40. You Already Know

Dinner is very much one of the most stressful experiences in Lance’s life, making the morning ride with Keith felt pale in comparison.  
He can’t even focus on any of the conversations happening, because he’s too focused thinking about the letter currently in Keith’s possession.  
And whenever he manages to not think about that letter, he thinks about the letter in his own room, Keith’s words and feelings towards him, and he is still trying to accept that the letter is real and not some fever dream.  
He really hopes that he didn’t fuck this up with his reply… he’d never re-written a letter so many times. Lance hadn’t even taken a nap because of it (not that he thinks he would’ve been able to fall asleep either way, but still…)

“Lance is everything alright?” Allura’s voice calls out, making him look up from his food.  
“Uh?” Is his only reaction.  
“We were trying to tell you about today’s experiment.” Shiro smiles. “And it doesn’t seem like you’re listening.”  
“Yeah Lance…” Pidge says with a grin, the same one she usually makes when Lance tells him an embarrassing story. “Is there anything you want to tell us?” She asks, but instead of looking at Lance, she looks over at Keith.  
Lance looks at him as well, curiously, and sees Keith shake his head… What does that mean? He looks at Pidge again waiting for one of the two to explain, but he only sees Pidge scowl angrily at Keith.  
Hunk, who either choose to ignore the weird interaction that just happened or just didn’t notice speaks up as well, “So now that you’re back to us I have to tell you about how I almost died in the engine room.”  
“How dramatic! It was only a small spark!”  
“As I was saying-” And so Hunk proceeds to tell his version of today events, earning a few laughs and chuckles at the table, when he hears Keith laugh as well he decides to try to use this sound to calm down and pay attention to the story as well.  
There is no use worrying about it right now after all… all he can do is believe his letter is good enough.

* * *

After dinner ends everyone goes their separate ways, off to their night routines, usually relaxing with whatever each of them does to calm down after what are usually somewhat stressful days.  
It was an idea Lance proposed after seeing how stressed everyone was, forcing them to actually take a break.  
But as he leaves the room he bumps into Pidge, who he hears mutter under her breath. “Coward.”  
With no way of replying, Keith bites his lip and walks to his room, so he can read Lance’s letter. Maybe reading it will make him feel better about not confessing, maybe he will be grateful that things aren’t changing between them. Maybe this is just him trying to make himself believe that he doesn’t want to confess.  
He sits at his stationary, and as carefully as ever, unfolds the letter and starts reading.

_I think I should sort of warn you before you actually read this letter, so here it goes._   
_First of all, I am sorry, you’ll understand why soon enough._   
_Second, you should probably check the letters you have on your stationary or wherever you write._

Keith frowns this is a… odd way to start a letter.  
Trying to not worry about it, he does as told, opening the closest folded letter to him.  
He immediately recognizes it as the reply to Lance’s last pen pal letter. The one he gave him a couple hours ago.  
After staring at the second for another second, he realizes that… this doesn’t make any sense. If he gave this letter to Lance then how… “Oh.. oh no.”  
As fast as he can he starts folding other letters on his desk. Maybe he just gave Lance one of Lance’s love letters. “Please say that’s what happened.” He mutters under his breath.  
It takes him a couple minutes to get through all of the letters he sees.   
And he still hasn’t found… that one.  
Trying to not freak out he decides to keep reading the reply.

_So I assume you are back now, or maybe you didn’t check like I said and just kept reading.  
Either way… long story short: I read your confession letter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter posted on tumblr for almost a week and 100% keep forgetting to post it here Im so sorryyy  
> Hope you enjoy anywayyyy
> 
> Thank you once again for every single comment I receive, I read through them all and cry gently.  
> Tomorrow there will be another chapter ^-^  
> PS: one of these days I will be posting all the fanart I've gotten so far on the end notes


	41. That Is The Truth

Oh no.  
This can’t be real.  
He must be dreaming or something right?  
He probably just tripped and fell after the emergency alarm rang and is actually laying down on the floor knocked out dreaming about the letters.  
As he tries to convince himself with this theory, he feels the disapproving gaze of the letter he failed to deliver on him.   
“Shut up, I know.” He says to the letter, that really has no means of replying.  
With a sigh, he reads the beginning of the letter again, hoping that if this isn’t a dream then it’s his eyes playing tricks on him.  
Once again it doesn’t take him long to realize he is dead wrong… and… that Lance did indeed read the letter and how he feels.  
“No no no.” He groans into his hands. “This can’t be happening.” 

He’s absolutely in no way ready to deal with this.  
Regardless what the rest of the letter is about, even if it’s only an ‘Ahah, so yeah that was sort of weird, wanna send me the right letter next time we meet?’ Keith has no idea how to act even remotely normal around Lance from now on.  
That’s it.  
Maybe he’ll just take this as a sign to never leave his room again. Shiro will pilot Black, Hunk will bring him food, and after Pidge stops hating him for being a coward she might bring him games to play.  
Then he realizes that this plan involves not seeing or talking with Lance anymore and his chest hurts.

…Maybe he should finish the letter before deciding how he’ll live the rest of his life inside his room.

_So yeah… before you possibly freak out,_

Too late, Keith thinks with a nervous chuckle.

_I want you to know… that I liked reading the letter._

Oh…

_And yes by that I mean that I still love you and that I still mean every word I wrote on my letters. Nothing has changed since I wrote the last one._

Keith feels his chest tighten, a deep part of him tells him that it was obvious that this would be Lance’s reply but the other part that has been telling him over and over again that Lance doesn’t like him anymore can’t help but make him honestly surprised.  
Before he keeps reading he gulps drily, and breathes in deeply, he is still terrified of the rest. Because even if Lance likes him back, he has no idea what to do.

 _By that, I mean that if you to come over to my room after you finish reading this and want to cuddle and talk about dumb things, I wouldn’t say no. (Though I might die of a heart attack and then my death would be on your hands, just saying.)_  
_But what I also want to say is that I’m also afraid._  
 _I know this is new to you and that you’re unsure and asking me for help… but the truth is that I also don’t know what I am doing (surprising I know)._  
 _So I guess what I am saying is that we can just take this as slow as you want, that is if you even want to try to do this. (You have all the right to back out.)_  
 _I don’t want you to be afraid or uncomfortable around me._  
 _For example, if you don’t want to talk about this face to face, you can just write me a letter if you think it’s easier._  
 _Still in love with you (but I can stop saying that if you prefer), Lance_

As he finishes reading the letter, Keith finds himself frozen in place, having realized something.  
That he is, without a doubt, in love with Lance.  
Slowly his parted lips turn into a smile and a few seconds later he finds himself chuckling to the piece of paper in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I could update every day? ;;; Sorry for the lack of updates and how short they are, hopefully during Christmas vacation I will be able to post every day again and possibly finish this story... maybe?   
> (I still don't know exactly where I will end it)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again for every single comment and kudo!!!!!! It means a lot!!  
> Also, I made an Instagram considering Tumblr is sort of dying in case you want to follow or talk with me!: chat.lote


	42. What We Want

It’s indeed a tough battle with himself.  
The battle is deciding whether or not he should get up and sprint towards Lance’s room so they can cuddle as the letter had suggested. The words cuddling and Lance together only make him think about last night on the Bridge and how safe and warm he felt.  
It’s honestly a surprise that he hasn’t gotten up yet, considering how he usually trusts his impulses first and thinks second. But he also knows why he doesn’t do it, and it’s the same reason that’s always kept him from trusting or getting closer to other people… fear.  
The fear that was born after his mother left him when he was a child, which became stronger when he lost Shiro. The fear that eventually drove him to stay away from people, especially the ones he cares about… like when he left Voltron for the Blade. It was that fear of getting too attached only to end up hurt or alone again.

Keith has to admit he’s learned to grow past this fear recently, he trusts team Voltron more than ever and would never think about leaving them again.  
But that doesn’t mean he’s anywhere near emotionally ready to just start that type of relationship with Lance.  
Yet he still wants to give it a try.  
Because Lance seems to understand him better than anyone, every letter that Lance sends him feels like Lance is purposely reading through every single one of his fears only to put him at ease. And the fact that Lance himself says that he is afraid somehow… feels really reassuring, it puts them on equal footing like they’re really in this together.  
Out of habit of the past few days, he found himself taking a piece of paper from the pile and grabbing a pencil.  
Not that he knows what he’s going to write, but since Lance wrote that Keith could give him a reply through a letter instead of talking, he wants to try doing that.

It sounds easier after all.

But it isn’t.  
That is what he realizes a few minutes later when he is still staring at the same blank paper with no idea how to start the letter.  
He puts his head on the table and groans. “If this is what it means to date someone I don’t want it.”  
After a second he realizes what he said… dating… is that what they were now? That’s too soon, isn’t it!? Quickly he gets back up and starts writing the letter.

_So are we dating now?_

He blinks and immediately regrets whatever thought process that made him write that, and he crumples the paper and throws it somewhere behind him.  
And tries again. This time he thinks about cuddling again which reminds him of their earlier conversation.

_So about the sleepover invitation-_

No no no! What sort of start of letters are these? He throws this one away as well.  
A few more pathetic attempts pass before he eventually decides to take a minute to breathe and think straight.  
Without any specific thought in mind, Lance’s letter next to him and the pencil in his hand, he lets the words flow a little more naturally.

 _Hey Lance,_  
_About the freaking out part? You were not wrong._  
 _I really didn’t mean to give you the letter, I was still afraid that the way I love you was wrong. But after reading your reply, I don’t regret giving you that letter._

Unconsciously, he starts smiling as he writes.

_Why? Because now I feel more confident about the way I feel._   
_I love you, I really do._   
_I’ve never felt this way before about anyone, which makes me scared. But at the same time, I feel like it’s okay because it’s with you._   
_Even if I don’t know what our relationship is now, or what it will be tomorrow. I want to give this a try, whatever this is._   
_This all sounds so cheesy it feels like you’re the one who wrote this letter, so I hope you’re proud of yourself._   
_Anyway, I want to spend more time with you… I don’t know how much I will be able to talk about any of this in person but… I do like the cuddle offer. Does the sleepover plan still stand?_   
_Still in love with you too, (you can keep saying it, I like reading it), Keith_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Once again I may not be replying to every comment but I am reading through them all and thank you so so so much!  
> Hope everyone had a nice weekend ^^
> 
> Insta: chat.lote (I am re-launching my daily series of soft posts here, this fic was originally one of them in case you didn't know!)  
> Tumblr: softklanceday (with already over 300 posts of the previously mentioned series)


	43. Which Distracts Me

Lance didn’t sleep much that night.  
There were many possible reasons for this; The two main ones probably being the fact he spent the day taking half-assed naps and all the anxiety of Keith’s letter along with the reply that Lance wrote and gave him.  
He can’t stop rolling around in bed and thinking, hoping that the reply was good enough to get his point across, to not scare Keith away. This was his one chance at possibly ending up… oh-  
Quickly, he sits up on the bed, the reality of the situation really catching up to him this time. “We might end up dating.”  
Because this wasn’t going to be only trading ‘I love you’s’ all the time would it?  
“Oh no.”  
It’s not that he doesn’t like the idea, quite the opposite; obviously, since he wrote all those letters because he certainly wouldn’t mind dating Keith. He’s just shaken by the fact that this is actually real life, and no longer a fantasy in his lovesick mind where he has some level of control.  
Lance reminds himself that he said they would take things slow in the letter.  “Calm down.” He tells himself. “You don’t even know what he thinks yet.”  
He looks at the letter on his stationery, and aware he won’t be able to fall asleep; Lance gets up and grabs the letter before quickly returning to bed.  
There, he stays awake through most of the night, re-reading Keith’s words while smiling like a fool. It’s weird how this simple piece of paper makes him feel so anxious, happy and calm all at once, he loves it.

He has no idea when he actually ends up falling asleep, but when Lance wakes up he still has the letter in his hand and it still definitely feels too early to be awake.  
Taking a quick look at his bedroom clock, he finds out he’s right.   
However, he wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing, because according to the time Keith is already awake. Unless he’s skipping morning training - something that usually only happens when they have been fighting for several days straight or Keith has fallen asleep somewhere in someplace that isn’t his bedroom (like yesterday at the Bridge).  
So a little too sleep deprived to make sound life decisions, Lance follows his first impulse of getting up and leaving his room to go find Keith.

It’s only when he is facing the training room door that he is slightly more awake to start doubting himself, again, wondering if he should just go into hiding and never face Keith again. Maybe his reply was awful or maybe Keith didn’t even mean anything that was in that letter.   
Fortunately, he is still more sleep than awake. So he tells his negative side to shut up (because it’s too early to deal with this) and opens the door.  
Lance’s earlier suspicions were right, he realizes as he finds himself staring at Keith eye to eye, who had reacted at the sound of the door opening.  
“Hey.”  He says.  
“Hey,” Keith replies, slowly approaching Lance.  
The closer he gets the more Lance realizes that he doesn’t have any actual topic to talk about, or well, no topic that isn’t somehow related with the letters. “So uh-! You are bleeding!” He realizes when Keith is only a few feet away. Along with his cheek scar a thin line of blood slides.  
“Wh-“  
“Come here-” He grabs Keith’s arm, dragging him to the corner where they keep medical supplies. Keith doesn’t stop him.  
He orders Keith to sit down while he grabs what is necessary.  
It’s only when he turns around that he notices that Keith is fidgeting his thumb and index finger and staring somewhere else. Lance remembers the position they are currently in and feels a little awkward himself. “Do you want to… take care of it yourself?”   
Keith shakes his head. “No, it’s… it’s fine.”  
Carefully Lance gets closer and starts taking a look at the wound, gently touching Keith’s cheek. His skin is warm, and he doesn’t know if it’s only in his head, but he feels like Keith leaned into the touch. “You have to take care of this scar better; don’t you know how fragile burn scars can be?”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s… not your fault.” Lance says while starting to disinfect and treat the wound. “What happened?”  
“I don’t know.” Keith shrugs; his voice is calm. Obviously not that worried about the bleeding. “It was probably while I was distracted.”  
He smiles. “Not usual for you to be distracted in a fight.”   
“Yeah well… I finished writing the reply.”  
With that, Lance’s hands stop moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments as always <3 They make me really happy and warm my heart
> 
> I've made a comic and text post on a S8 AU you can find on my tumblr ( softklanceday ) and insta (chat.lote) in case you are interested


	44. But I Don't Mind

Keith finished writing the reply.  
That is… earlier than Lance expected… which is making it really hard for him to process the current situation.   
“I…” He starts a sentence but has no idea how to finish it. What the hell is he supposed to say in a situation like this?! “Okay uh… can I… read it?” He asks because honestly, it’s the only thing he can think about.  
When Keith takes his time to actually reply to him, Lance starts freaking out a bit. Should he not have said that? Or is the reply actually just a rejection letter like he feared? He should have not left the bed today for sur-  
“Yeah.” Keith interrupts his train wreck of thoughts, getting up and walking towards where he left the rest of his stuff, Lance watches him pick up something and then come back to him.

And there it was… the white letter that had Keith distracted enough to get hurt and made Lance stay awake the entire night.  
It’s when he reaches for the letter that he sees Keith flinch, he is scared, Lance realizes “You don’t have to-“ Before he can finish the sentence Keith pushes the letter into his hands.  
Lance stares at the letter. “Can I read it now?” He asks instinctively, his curiosity is taking control of him. He tries to correct himself. “I mean only if you are okay with it- I understand if you don’t want to be-“  
“You can,” Keith replies, averting his gaze.  
And as Keith turns his head to look at the ground Lance realizes something. “You are still bleeding! What am I doing?!” He drags Keith back to the bench and sits him down. “I am not reading a thing until we take care of this.”

* * *

 

Keith is smiling when Lance drags him by the hand, making him sit down again so he can keep treating Keith’s wound.  
It makes him recall Lance’s love letters because he is fairly sure that he read something similar to this scenario on those.  
Unfortunately, it’s also the thought of letters that make Keith’s smile drop as he eyes his own reply that is now next to him since Lance needed to free his hands to take care of Keith’s wound.

This anticipation is slowly killing him, Lance is going to grab the letter any second now and read what Keith wrote and then he will have to deal with what happens which might break his heart and-  
“Keith!” Lance’s voice is firm and soft at the same time and it stops him from spiraling further down into bad scenarios. He meets Lance’s eyes. “You can relax, you know? You will also make me nervous like this.” Lance laughs, and the sound is so comforting to hear.  
Keith smile returns. “I am sure you would be nervous even if I wasn’t.”  
“Maybe, but you certainly aren’t helping.” Lance protests while he tilts Keith’s head to get a better view at the wound. When he lets go, Keith sort of misses the touch and curses himself for thinking that. When did he start feeling so desperate to be this close to Lance? “It’s done and you are welcome,” Lance announces.  
“Thanks… so now…” Unable to finish the sentence he just stares at the letter beside him.  
“Yeah yeah, I got it.” And so Lance sits down next to him, the letter in hand and carefully starts opening and unfolding it.

When Lance starts reading it, Keith has to look away, aware that it would mostly be awkward if he kept staring.  
So he tries to think of ways to distract himself while Lance reads, but before he actually comes up with something he feels a weight against his shoulder.  
Keith looks down and finds Lance hiding his face with the letter. “Ohmygod.” He mutters, trembling… is he crying? No, it sounds more like… laughing?  
“Lance?”  
Not moving from his place on Keith’s shoulder, Lance mumbles. “You are illegal.”  
“Did you… finish?”  
“No, and I am deeply regretting the decision of reading this in front of you.” He finally lowers the letter, and Keith catches a very flushed Lance, that seems to be trying to suppress a smile and failing miserably. “Also you are officially the worst.”  
It’s thanks to Lance’s expression that Keith finally convinces himself to relax. “Take your time.” He chuckles and lets his head rest above Lance’s. “I don’t have anywhere else to be.” 

Or more precisely, he doesn't want to be anywhere but here right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter during a weird time for me so if I can get some validation on it I would really appreciate it ;w; also if you read this chapter on tumblr I might have changed like two or three sentences since then  
> Thank you as always for your comments and kudos < 3


	45. Because You Are Here

Lance clearly remembers the thought that he was dying while he read the last letter.  
This makes him laugh now when he compares it to what he feels as he reads Keith’s reply.   
The same reply that is telling him that they’re actually going to try to make whatever this is happening. Even if their relationship won’t really change much and they’re going to take it slow, this makes Lance unbearably happy.  
What he said before still very much applies; Keith is definitely the worst and illegal. Seriously, this should somehow be a crime! Feeling like this is certainly not healthy and if he was on Earth he would consider charging Keith with attempted murder.   
God, everything in him is hurting. He has been grinning so much that his cheeks feel sore, and his stomach hurts from all the chuckling that he can’t help as he reads the letter.

“You’re starting to worry me.” He hears Keith say above him, and as he looks up their eyes meet. Lance almost starts chuckling even more loudly because ‘oh my god I am reading Keith’s letter next to him and he is staring at me, and I am also against him and I love how safe I feel being this close to him’.  
Lance hides his giant grin with the letter. “I can’t help it, your letter is making me way too happy.”   
Keith worried expression drops and he smiles awkwardly. “I’m …. glad.”  
“Don’t be glad, I might be dying here.” He does try his best to sound offended but he really fails. Lance stares at the words again. “And you’re totally right this is so sappy it looks like it was written by me.”

When Keith doesn’t reply he looks back up and he catches sight of… “Keith are you blushing?”  
“Shut up or I will take the letter.” Keith replies, looking away to the other side of the room.  
“Nope, it’s mine now!” He singsongs, as he places the letter against his chest. “I think I’ll even sleep with it.”  
“Please don’t.” Keith is starting to smile as well; Lance can see it even though he is trying to hide it.  
“You’re right. It’s a bad idea, I could ruin the letter by accident.”  
“I can’t believe you.” Keith sighs as he decides to look back at Lance. “So are we… going to talk about the letter?”

Lance blinks, and his grin finally drops, even if he is still smiling. He replies gently.“No, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
He can feel Keith relax against him and carefully raises a hand to brush away a few hairs that were in his eyes. It honestly makes Lance want to scream again; instead, he just melts to the touch. “Okay.” Keith says.  
“I will write the reply to this when I can.” He says as waves the letter. “Though I’ll already tell you that yes, the sleepover offer is still a thing.”  
Keith hums in thought. “When should we do it?”  
“Well I would have to check my schedule but I think I can make some time today.” He says jokingly. “If I remember correctly the only thing on my agenda is being on alert in case of an attack.”  
“We’re currently in part of the Alliance territory so I think we’ll be fine.” 

With his neck starting to hurt from looking up from Keith’s shoulder, Lance gets back up, though considering he immediately misses their closeness he moves in closer and makes sure their shoulders are touching. “My room or yours?” He hopes Keith will offer his own room because Lance is still very much curious about the whereabouts of his missing letters.  
“I don’t mind if we use mine…” Keith scratches his neck and as if reading Lance’s mind he adds. “I think I have something that belongs to you…”  
“After dinner, your room it is. Don’t forget you also have to sing me a lullaby like you promised.”  
Keith laughs at that, and Lance always feels proud of himself when he manages to be responsible for that sound. “I don’t remember saying lullaby.” Keith says smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish uni would stop giving me work so I wouldnt be tired and could update more often!!!!!!!! Also Hope you liked this chapter and thank you so so so so much for every single comment last chapter <3 it really cheered me up
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and until next time!
> 
> Tumblr: softklanceday  
> Insta: chat.lote


	46. For The Long Run

 After Lance manages to pull himself together enough to not have to cover his face with the letter every ten seconds, they leave the training room.

“I seriously can’t wait to get back to Earth,”  Lance rambles while they walk and stares at Keith’s scar. “I need to drag you to a pharmacy and get some skincare products to treat that scar.”  
Keith raises his hand to touch the scar. “I think it’s fine like this. It feels like a reminder of what we’ve gone through.”  
It makes him sort of sad to hear that, sure Keith isn’t the only one holding onto scars, but Lance knows how much this entire war has meant to him, how much loss and uncertainty he went through. But also how much he grew, finally starting to learn to trust those around him.  
Gently, Lance puts Keith’s hand away from the scar and touches it himself. “Hey, it’s not like the mark will go away, I just worry because the skin is so sensitive and you might get hurt again.” He smirks. “If anything you’re lucky the skin didn’t break before this.”  
“Well, if it ever happens again I guess you’ll be there to take care of it?”

Lance blinks. “W- wait did you-“ He stutters as the realization hits him. “Did you just try to flirt with me?! Oh god- I-“ Lowering his hand, he hides half of his face and looks away. “I wasn’t prepared for this…”  
He hears Keith chuckling and god he is still not used to that sound. “Sorry, I won’t do that if you want-”  
Quickly he raises his hands in Keith’s direction stopping that line of thought. “No no no, It’s fine, I just- I really need a while to get used to this.”  
“Yeah… Me too…” Keith is fidgeting his thumb and index finger again, Lance notices. “But it’s okay for it to be like this… right?”  
This time, Lance reaches for Keith’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “Yeah… yeah, it’s fine. And you’re right, I’ll be there if you get hurt again.”  
It’s Keith’s turn to look away and Lance swears he looks a little more red than usual. “You’re cheating.”

“And here I thought that Keith had chickened out yesterday.” A familiar gremlin voice echoes through the hallway.  
Lance notices how Keith looks even more embarrassed now that Pidge is here. “Oh, hey Pidge.”   
“Chickened out from what?” Lance asks curiously, he is clearly missing some context here.  
Pidge ignores his question and keeps grinning. “Either way, happy for you two.”   
Wait what? They hadn’t even really talked to each other about this. “How do you-“  
Before Lance finishes his sentence, he catches her pointing down. “If you are trying to hide the fact that you finally started dating maybe don’t walk around holding hands.”   
Keith tries to speak up, but his voice is uncharacteristically quiet. “I uhm- Pidge we aren’t really-“  
Her devious grin turns to something more kind, and understanding. Lance knows she doesn’t show this side to just anyone. “Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I promise I’ll keep it secret.” She winks at them. “Maybe others won’t figure it out.”  
“Thanks, Pidge.” Lance says honestly, and he feels Keith ease up a little beside him. “Though I think I’m still feeling a little lost here.”  
“Keith will clue you in.” As she passes by, Pidge pats him on the shoulder yawns “I wonder which god I pissed off to keep running into you two in the morning three days in a row.”

Lance frowns at that and turns to Keith. “Wait… did Pidge just say the third day in the row?”   
“Yeah, I… think so.”   
Wait so… “This means that you found out about my letters… just four days ago?”  
Keith thinks about it for a second and then nods.  
Oh no.  
His hand falls from Keith’s hold and he lets himself fall to the ground, crouching with his face hidden between his arms. How had it only been four days?!  
“Lance?” He hears Keith ask worried above him.  
“I think I need a moment again… or maybe several moments.” His voice is muffled by his arms.  
There is a movement next to him; he can hear the shuffling of clothes getting closer to him down on the ground. Cautiously he looks up from his arms and finds Keith mimicking his position next to him.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing much, just chilling down here.” He replies casually.  
Keith raises an eyebrow, clearly not understanding or believing his sarcasm.

Sighing in frustration he talks. “It’s just, we wrote about… taking it slow and all that, but then also it’s only been three freaking days since you actually found out about my dumb confession letters.”  
“I mean… if I’m being honest it doesn’t feel like only three days to me.” Keith admits.  
“Right?! We have written like… seven or eight letters in the past three days.” He sighs, his head hurts, probably from the lack of sleep. “This is probably because of our messed up sleep schedules isn’t it?”  
“Yeah probably.” Keith smiles. “Guess we will have today’s sleepover to fix that.”  
“Point taken.” Lance finally says goodbye to the sweet safe place called ground. “Oh by the way what was that Pidge said about clueing me in?”  
Keith bites his lip, clearly embarrassed, and it just makes Lance interest peak. “I might have told her that… I like you?”  
“Wait you did what?” Lance isn’t sure whether to be jealous that Pidge knew first or thankful that apparently, she had been supportive.  
“That and apparently you told her you liked me when you were half asleep a while ago.”  
“I did what!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wildest thing about re reading my own fic wasn't only finding out a bunch of mistakes I'm fixing one of these days, but also that it's only been four days. 
> 
> I've still been pretty tired with uni work over break so I hope you enjoy and that you have an amazin new years. I shall keep trying to do my best at writing soft and fluffy shennanigans next year! Until then and thank you!
> 
> tumblr: softklanceday  
> Insta: chat.lote


	47. Yearning For The Chance

For once, in the past few days, the day actually passes by rather uneventfully.  
Maybe it’s because everything feels boring when Lance has no letters from Keith in his pockets making him constantly try and find a way to sneak out of a conversation to read it. Or maybe it’s the fact that he is looking forward to the sleepover way too much.  
Not only does he want to spend more time alone with Keith but also he really, really wants to sleep.

And by lunch, he can feel that Keith most likely agrees with this feeling, as they both yawn simultaneously which earns them a few looks from the others.  
That or they were staring at them because they were both leaning against each other.  
If Lance was more awake maybe he would care and move away since they had agreed on taking it slow and not letting the others know yet, but Keith isn’t pulling away either so they’re both at fault here.  
With their heads touching he can even feel the mullet and how unfairly soft it is. If he closed his eyes… he could probably fall asleep right here… Lance yawns again.  
“Did you two not sleep last night?” Hunk asks making him jump slightly.  
Shiro stares at them with a frown, just like Lance he remembers the nights where Keith would sacrifice sleep to train, so when Shiro starts speaking he’s staring more at Keith than him. “I thought we had agreed that-”  
Lance interrupts him, saving them from a sermon by coming up with a half-baked lie. “The alarm made me sort of jumpy and I couldn’t sleep, Keith kept me company.”  
“I apologize for that.” Allura says.  
“Not your fault.” He dismisses it, lazily raising his hand.  
Meanwhile, he hears Pidge snicker from the other side of the table.  
“What’s so funny Pidge?”   
Pidge briefly stares at them and Lance glares in warning, she takes the hint but still grins as she speaks. “Just thinking of how you two were all about competition and butting heads when we started this whole Voltron thing.”  
“You’re right about that.” Allura grins back at Pidge, and Lance somehow just knows that they’re both remembering the Bridge incident.  
“Are you guys sure?” Hunk speaks up, clearly not aware of recent events. “Just last week they were giving me an headache in the kitchen as they tried to play beer pong with that weird drink Coran found.”  
“It was very entertaining to watch that Earth tradition I may say.” Coran caresses his mustache. “And the Quizlan Juice is quite healthy, more of you should have joined in!”  
Lance smirks. “And I won.”  
Keith doesn’t move away but he can feel him scoffing. “Nope, I did.”  
“Hunk was there he can vouch for me.”  
“Oh no buddy, don’t drag me into this.” With that Hunk grabs his plate and leaves the table.

The other follow him and start cleaning up the things from lunch while Lance and Keith keep talking about the events of Quizlan Juice Pong, no one makes a move to interrupt their discussion.  
So eventually it’s just the two of them in the room, still against each other, Lance sighs exhausted, putting even more of his weight against Keith, who doesn’t seem bothered by it. “What if we move our sleepover to the afternoon?”  
Keith replies sounding almost as tired as Lance. “We agreed we would fix our sleep schedule.”  
“Yeah but still…” He wished he could come up with a good excuse.  
“The day will pass by quickly.”  
Lance rolls his eyes and laughs softly. “You don’t believe your own words.”  
Keith sighs.

“Guys, are you coming or what?” Pidge voice calls out from outside the room.   
“Yeah, we’re going!” Lance shouts back, as he slowly moves away from Keith.  
Both of them make their way outside where Pidge seems to be waiting for them. When they get closer she leans in and asks “I thought you guys were going to keep it a secret?”  
“We are?” Keith answers, looking a bit confused.  
Not looking convinced, she stares at them again, sighs and shrugs. “Yeah sure, whatever you say.”

* * *

Keith watches as Lance does small jumps as he walks ahead through the corridors, looking rather ecstatic and energetic for someone who had been ready to pass out just a couple minutes ago.  
“Finally, dinner is over!” He speaks loudly, his voice echoing through the corridor. “I can’t wait to see your room.”  
“You’ve been in my room before.”  
Lance turns around and starts walking backward.“Yeah well, it’s different now.”  
Keith chuckles. “And what happened to feeling sleepy?”  
“I’m having an adrenaline rush now, might have been the fact Coran got me more of that Quizlan juice.”   
“Should I be concerned?” The last thing he wants is for Lance to end up fainting.  
“Nah, it means we get to talk more and come up with dumb games before we sleep.”

Not before long they reach the bedroom and Keith remembers the state he left his room in.  
All the crumbled papers all over the floor… “ I- uhm…. Actually, maybe I should… clean up a bit… before you come in.”  
“I’ve seen the inside of your shack on Earth I’m sure I can handle it.”  
“Yeah you’re right-” Keith doesn’t really know what another excuse he can give so he just gestures for the door to open.  
When Lance steps inside he immediately hears an, “Oh.”  
“I told you, let me just… clean this up really quick.” Keith says frustrated as he rushes to start gathering the crumpled papers on the ground.  
Behind him, he hears Lance laughing, which makes Keith turn around. Maybe Lance finally realized how awkward Keith is feeling so he explains himself. “Sorry I wasn’t laughing at you, I promise, here I will help you out.”  
Keith feels a little better but still grumbles when he speaks. “These are your fault you know.”  
“Yup, guess I am a bad influence.”  
In silence, they keep gathering the papers until Lance raises his voice. “Hey, Keith?”  
“Yeah?” He looks up and finds Lance holding a couple letters in his hands in front of the stationary.  
His heart stops, immediately recognizing them as the love letters he ‘stole’ from Lance, and he already feels like an idiot.  
Carefully Lance speaks up again. “I think found my missing letters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with all uni stress, I haven't been able to write earlier than this, and I sure hope that the quality is still ok cause I am pretty tired but I really wanted to write more as well.
> 
> I noticed a bunch of new kudos on the last few days and I wanted to thank every single person who is enjoying my story <3 We still have quite a bit to go through, but I am still quite busy so I have no idea when I can update again ;; 
> 
> tumblr: softklanceday  
> Insta: chat.lote


	48. To Show You

Keith got so distracted cleaning up the crumbled papers that he had completely forgotten the real reason why he wanted to clean up his room before letting Lance in.

And that very reason is right in front of him, now when it’s too late.

The letters that started all of this.

In Lance’s arms once again, where they technically belong. “I thought you didn’t know where they were?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Keith can’t tell what Lance is thinking just from that. Is he finding the situation funny or is he judging Keith for not telling him sooner, angry that Keith lied to him?

He panics quickly, and instead of asking he just jumps to the worst scenario and tries to come up with an excuse. The last thing he wants is for Lance to get angry at him. “Lance I can explain-“

“Keith.”

Keith keeps going anyway, still very much panicking. “-You see the thing is I was- cleaning my room and I sort of-“ He stumbles his words, no idea where he is going with any of this.

“Keith.”

“-I found a few other letters and I was going to take them back to you I swear- but I-”

He is interrupted by the sudden contact of a hand on his shoulder that makes him recoil as if he was about to get hit.

“Hey! Slow down, samurai.” Lance says, his tone is soothing, which helps him relax a bit but he is still unable to stare Lance in the eye; probably because of guilt. He stares at the dozen or so letters that Lance is still holding. “It’s okay… well mostly okay, we can talk about it later I guess… but like… it’s not that I didn’t know you had them.”

“Wait, what?” He blinks and looks up. “You knew?”

Lance removes his hand from Keith's shoulder and gestures around as he speaks. “Well I knew they weren’t in my room, and considering the small distance between our rooms I also knew I hadn’t let any of them fall, Coran isn’t the type to steal our stuff for days like that so…”

“… So you’re saying I am an idiot.” Keith finishes.

Lance chuckles. “Yeap.”

“You’re an idiot too.”

“Hey! What did I do?!” And even though Lance does try to sound offended, the more and more time they spend together the less convincing he is, especially when he’s still smiling.

And Keith is smiling too. “You’re the one that wrote all those letters and addressed them to me.”

“Are you saying you didn’t want these letters to accidentally end up in your room?”

Keith starts chuckling when he realizes all answers he could possibly give would surely incriminate him, and a couple seconds later he can hear Lance laughing beside him too. His face starts to hurt from the grin on his face.

 

When he recollects his breath, Lance flops down at the edge of Keith’s bed, letting all the letters fall on his lap.  “Okay, so I have to ask… did you read all of these?”

Keith follows and sits beside him, a little embarrassed that he got found out still. “Not all but… most of them.”

When he sees Lance avoiding looking at him, Keith feels the need to add more excuses, saying something like ‘sorry I didn’t mean to!’ but they both would know that’s a lie.

Eventually, Lance groans and uses one hand to cover half his face. “This is so embarrassing.” He mumbles. “Keith on the next planet we land can you please dig a hole and put me inside with these letters?”

“I like the letters though,” Keith says without thinking.

Lance lets his hand drop and stares at him. Keith gulps, did he make it sound like he was okay with burying Lance but not the letters?! “And I like you too! I mean- don’t want to bury-“

“You said that again.” Lance squints at him. “What does that really mean?”

What he means by… liking Lance? He thought that he would have more time before having to answer that… “That I uh- like you?”

“No not that.” Lance waves, while biting at his lip clearly affected by Keith’s words, which made him take a mental note of making sure he says more nice things about Lance latter to test his reactions. “The letters! What does it mean that you like them!? You said that when you first read them and when we trained too.”

“Oh uh- I… I can’t uh…” Keith can’t come up with the words again or at least say them out loud. “It’s- it was because…” He squints at his lap trying to remember how to speak full sentences.

“It’s okay if it's just because you like reading compliments about yourself,” Lance says.

“No! Not that.” He says exalted, somewhat scared that Lance really thinks that he would like the letters for something so petty.

“Don’t worry I was kidding, it's fine you don’t need to explain. We agreed we would take our time after all.”  

He really wants to say this though, seriously he does he just- ugh why do words keep failing him? He is sure he has written this down before though- “Do you have the letter I… gave you by accident?”

Surely enough, Lance moves and carefully removes the letter from his jacket pocket, and gives it to Keith a little apprehensive as if he was handing over a priceless gem.

Keith re-reads it quickly, looking for what he wants, dying a little in the process because he is aware that Lance has read this as well, at least he was able to write his feelings fairly well...

“This.” He says pointing at a specific section of the letter. “This is why I like the letters.”

* * *

 

Lance takes a look at the paragraph with a frown, he has read this letter dozens of times he doesn’t think he missed anything- oh.

 

_I felt like I related with the letters during dinner. I was happy.  When you were telling me about your day, it was fun. I imagined if you told me about your day everyday. It would be nice. Because I feel at ease when you talk._

 

“So uh- yeah-.”

He doesn’t need Keith to explain anything else, he is able to connect the dots. The letters made Keith happy because it gave him all these scenarios where they weren’t only together but also living these cheesy lives that Lance had come up with, supporting each other through hard moments and all that.

Lance smiles as he speaks. “You know I used to think that one day I would end up reading these with you.”

“I know, you wrote about that too on one of the letters.” Keith’s voice is warm, and it really makes Lance realize how the letters actually affected Keith. Lance swears that this sleepover will probably end with him dead from feelings. “I do like the idea of reading them together.”

“We could… read one if you want.” Lance says before even thinking of what this entails because he is ready to do anything if it makes Keith happy. “I just have one rule.”

Keith looks at him suspiciously. “What is it?”

“You are not allowed to make fun of me.”

Keith smirks. “I don’t know… I guess I will have to try my best, you’re asking for something very complicated.”

“Mean!” He cries out. “These letters have my heart and soul!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important- ish notes? I will probably be changing the other chapters through the next few days to fix a few typos and the amount of errors with italics on letters sections that there are.  
> Also possibly change to this format of spacing between paragraphs? Let me know which one you prefer, the previous -no-space-between-paragraphs- or this one!!
> 
> Other notes! Sorry it took longer to update than I wanted end of semester was hell, was exhausted, now I am sick but at least in a short vacation so I will try to update more frequently again. 
> 
> Thank you so so so much for all the support, comments, kudos I got meanwhile!!! It means everything to me <3 
> 
> tumblr - softklanceday  
> insta - chat.lote


	49. And Tell You

_Hey Keithy-Keith,_

_I wonder if you realize how much you mean to me, okay probably you don’t consider you don’t know I’m pretty deep in love with you (that still feels weird to write, though it makes me want to tell you out loud)._

“Actually… I already read that one.” Keith interrupts, a little embarrassed to admit it out loud.

 

_Hey Keith,_

_Cheesy warning incoming, because I have a lot of feelings today,_

_I love you, like all of you._

“I have… read that one too.” Keith starts to wonder if he should just stay silent if he also read the next letter they open.

Lance seems to be feeling just as awkward, but he still has that snarky smile of his. “Are you sure you didn’t read them all?”

“No, I wanted to save them so I would always have some to read uh…”

Does that sound… weird? He really doesn’t want to sound like some sort of stalker again; it’s just that he genuinely didn’t want the feeling of emptiness that would come if he had no more letters to read.

He stares back at Lance, and he feels even more self-conscious now. Has Lance always been this close to him? Their shoulders are basically touching, should he be moving away? But he also likes this proximity.

It’s now that he really asks himself how in the hell did he get this far in the day without screaming or punching a gladiator in the face- Wait he already did that and ended up with him hurt and… Lance treating his wound.

This train of thought definitely isn’t helping.

What were they even doing? Oh, right... Keith admitted he didn’t want to read all letters cause he always wanted to have more.

Probably uncomfortable with this long silence, Lance his mouth and staggers his words, does he look more flushed than usual? “I see… I mean I could try to write more if you-“

Already embarrassed of what Lance is trying to say, Keith quickly interrupts and grabs a random letter from Lance’s lap.  “I haven’t read this one.”

Lance stares at Keith at loss for a second, then his grin comes back, probably realizing Keith’s plan of avoiding the subject. “What are we waiting for then?”

Keith is very grateful when he realizes that this is indeed a letter he didn’t read before.

 

_Hey Keith,_

_Sorry if my writing is a bit shaky looking, I am writing this in the back of the Black Lion and we are currently going through that very annoying meteor ring around the Amor planet._

_By the time you read this, I wonder if you still remember how I told you that the name of this planet means love in spanish, you said it sounded like a nice word and I know that shouldn’t mean much, but it made me happy to hear you say that._

_A A A A A A ok I’m not giving you this letter either, I thought this would be the one, considering that we are going to a planet literally called L O V E, but all I can think about is your small smiles and the way you teased me about getting in your lap while you piloted black, and I cannot concentrate at all in what should be in a confession._

_It’s all your fault!!!!_

_Well it isn’t your fault really, and it’s not like this is a bad thing, honestly, I can’t remember the last time I was this happy but god damn it… what is a straight line of thought?_

_I think I am just going to get up and go keep you company now; hopefully, I will be able to form full sentences and see you laugh again… and maybe I will take you up on that offer to sit with you on the pilot seat… probably not or I would die._

_Te amo, Lance_

_Ps: that means I love you in spanish_

* * *

 

Lance easily gets distracted while reading the letter, especially when he remembers it so clearly. That entire trip hadn’t been any good for his heart and he also remembers writing another letter when they came back from it.

He stares at Keith, who seems to have become quite a few shades redder, but Lance can’t bring himself to tease him about it.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have offered reading these now.” Lance says, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s… probably embarrassing reading stuff like this.” For both of them.

“A little,” Keith nods, but doesn’t make eye contact and bites his lip instead, “It’s fine I was the one who asked to read.”

It feels tense like they’re getting too close to talking about actual feelings, so Lance decides to save them from that situation.

“So let’s now move on and leave these letters aside!” He exclaims louder than planned, and brushes all the letters away from his lap and lets them fall on the bed.

“Okay.” Keith nods. “Should we… sleep then?”

“Nah, the night is still young, we should play a game!” He moves away from Keith so that he can cross his legs on top of the bed.

Keith mimics him, and this way they are facing each other. “Old one or a new one?”

“Hmm.” He takes a couple seconds to try to come up with something, then he comes up with the perfect idea and can’t help but grin. “New.”

“I already don’t like it judging by your expression.” He says but Lance sees that he is smiling too.

“Things that remind us of each other. The rest is the usual, first one to repeat a word or unable to keep going loses”

“I think I got it.”

“How confident.” While he does like Keith’s attitude, he has no intention of losing, and he is quite optimistic about his Keith-vocabulary after writing so many letters.

“Blue.” Keith says, starting the game.

“Flattered but not impressed.” He comments, deciding on his word. “Red.”

 

As usual, they get very into the game and lose track of time, Lance has no idea if they started thirty minutes ago or two hours ago, all he cares about right now is how to win.

It’s Keith’s turn and he has been thinking for a couple seconds already so maybe this is the end.

But then Keith slowly opens his mouth and says. “Love.”

What?

Lance's mouth drops, and he stares ahead trying to process and… he feels his face get redder. “I- you-“

And at that moment Keith seems to finally realize what he said. “Wait no- I mean, well it’s just the feeling that I- I associate with you, and it’s not like-“ He doesn’t finish his sentence.

Lance has never seen Keith this flustered before, and honestly, he gets it. Because he feels like he is slightly dying too.

He knows why Keith didn’t finish his sentence too because he was about to deny having feelings for Lance when they both know the truth. Hell, Lance since the morning he has sneaked more glances at the ‘I love you’ on Keith’s letter that he can count.

Still doesn’t mean he was prepared to hear the word actually out loud, and Keith clearly wasn’t ready to say it that clearly either.

“Thanks.” Lance tries once again to save them. “I got it, and since it’s my turn, Letters.”

Keith stops looking so nervous and gives him a short smile. “Sappy”

“You know it.” He says with a wink. “Wonderful.”

Keith opens his mouth to say his part but then closes it again, which makes Lance grin. Maybe this time it will really end.

A couple more seconds pass and Lance can taste his victory.

And then he watches Keith breathe in, breathe out, stare at him straight in the eye and with a smile and broken accent he says. “Amor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I am gona start updating more frequently  
> Also me realizing it's been 2 weeks: oh no
> 
> GOOD NEWS, im officially feeling better, your comments really made me happy!!! and I really like the way this chapter so I hope you will like it too  
> fun fact: I actually know spanish 
> 
> insta: chat.lote  
> tumblr: softklanceday


	50. How I Feel

Keith isn’t entirely sure how he managed to say that word when he couldn’t even bring himself to say it properly in English.

It wasn’t because of the game, that’s for sure. Because he could have used another thousand cheesy words that weren’t this one to keep the game going.

For example, he could have said inspiring, dedicated and strong; or he could have said something like warm, comfort and home.

But once Keith remembered this word, he couldn’t help but want to say it. 

Amor.

The name of the planet where they went together on the Black Lion, Keith remembers Lance laughing out loud after they both fell in a field of flowers because Keith tripped on some vines.

And also a word that, for Lance, means love, a word Lance had written for him on a love letter which made Keith's heart skip a beat. A new word that Lance had taught him it’s meaning.

Even if he can’t confess properly aloud yet, he hopes that this is enough for now.

He stares at Lance and sees his expression change along with the shade of his skin becoming redder. Lance opens and closes his mouth multiple times, it’s surely a first seeing him this speechless.

Keith can’t help but find the sight quite amusing. “Does this mean I win?”

It seems this makes Lance get his voice back. “No no no no! You cheated!”

“I’m not sure what you mean?” He feigns ignorance.

“You! You repeated it twice! Just because it was in another language- just- it’s still the same word!”

It’s really hard to not start laughing or blushing but Keith manages to keep up his facade. “I was talking about the planet we went to together though? Don’t you remember how you gave me those flowers after we fell?”

“Wha… Liar! And the flowers weren’t- that’s- ugh-” Lance groans while sliding his hand across his face.  “And you didn’t even pronounce it right…”

Keith doesn’t know how he actually feels this comfortable teasing Lance, maybe the lack of sleep is making him more impulsive? Maybe he is already comfortable with their new relationship? Either way, he is grinning when he says “Teach me then.”

Lance glares at him. “You-! Stop that, you are playing dirty!”

“We aren’t playing anymore though?”

“Wait... so you admit you lost?”

Keith shrugs still smiling. “I guess so.”

“Don’t act so smug it makes me feel like I lost.” He pouts, but after a second of staring down, his expression shifts to a dangerous smile, that usually means he is up to no good. “So… you really want to learn how to pronounce it?”

Keith doesn’t feel like he has the upper hand anymore, and unconsciously leans back, he starts losing the confidence he previously had. “Yeah…  that’s what I said?”

And Lance is leaning forward, slowly closing the space between them. “Okay then…”

His face is getting closer.

And closer.

What is Lance doing- it can’t be that right?

Instinctively, Keith closes his eyes, unsure of what else he should do.

Something feels off, their banter a minute ago felt right, but this, this does not.

This feels different from when they were cuddling on the ground of the Bridge or when they were riding the hoverbike together.

Keith feels... anxious... scared?

He is shaking as he forgets how to breathe, his eyes still closed shut while he can still feel the presence there next to him, not moving for a couple of seconds.

But then he hears it, on his right ear a whisper that makes his spine shiver.

“Amor. “

Quickly he opens his eyes again and sees Lance pulling away, blushing even more than before and biting at his lip.

Keith finally lets himself breathe again as he feels his face heat up, even though he is still trembling ever so slightly.

And Lance’s eyes open wide when he seems to finally realize Keith’s state. “Oh god, oh god no. What have I done, I’m so sorry Keith I really didn’t mean to- I was just-”

Keith shakes his head interrupting Lance. “It’s okay, I was just…” expecting you to kiss me and realized that I am not ready for that yet? “...taken by surprise.”

Lance sounds heartbroken, which makes Keith feel worse. “I’m such an idiot, even though I promised we would just- not rush anything. I am-” He stops talking and takes a deep breath in and out. Keith manages to look up again and Lance talks again, carefully and very softly. “Can I… hold your hand?”

“Yes,” Keith says almost immediately. As soon as their hands are interlinked, he relaxes again, things feel right again, he feels safe again. “Sorry for freaking out.”

“No no, you don’t have to apologize. I should have thought before I did that.”

“It’s fine really, it was… fair payback for earlier,” Keith manages an honest chuckle as he says that. Funnily enough, now that they were holding hands Keith actually wanted to be closer to Lance again, go back to that morning in the Bridge, wasn't this going to be a cuddling party? “I don’t think I was able to catch what you said though, want to repeat it?”

“You sure?” He looks apprehensive. 

Keith nods and gives a gentle squeeze on Lance’s hand to reassure him that he is fine now.

Lance slowly opens his mouth and lets the word fall off his tongue once again. “Amor.”

“So... Amor?” Keith repeats, struggling with the ‘a’.

“Not uh- it’s… amor.”

“Amor?” He tries again, now stressing too much the ‘r’.

“Amor.” Lance corrects again before he starts laughing.  “It doesn’t even sound like a word anymore.”

While Lance is distracted, Keith tries to concentrate and try again. As gently as he can, he opens his mouth and says. “Te amo.”

Lance is staring at him the very next second, speechless again before facing the other way, using his free hand to cover his face to the best of his ability, mumbling. “You are going to kill me, Keith.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer to update than I wanted ;A; my bad!!! Lil anxious about this chapter but I am very glad to hear you guys enjoyed the last one!!! 
> 
> The next one is gona be very fluffy again...please look forward to it!


End file.
